Definition of Love
by RodIldKitsune
Summary: Rin has finally turned 18 and still has no idea what love is. But can what she feel for Sesshomaru be love, and could Sess feel the same way for a human! R&R!
1. Turning 18

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (as cruel a fate as it might be to not have made it I know Rumiko Takahashi really stole my destiny. Darn her…)_**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please, wake up!"

Sesshomaru opened one eye to see Rin glaring into his face. He growled and turned over onto his side, not struggling to hide his annoyance. Rin smiled knowingly and tapped at Sesshomaru incessantly. Sesshomaru, though he tried to ignore her, reached out and gripped her wrist in a strong grip. His amber eyes, large with anger, glared into Rin's. Slowly, he loosened his grip and rose to his feet to begin dressing. Rin rubbed at her wrist until the pain subsided and raced over to Jaken. After stirring Jaken and allowing him to dress, he demanded an answer to Rin's insolence. Sesshomaru stared out among the land.

"Jaken," he stated calmly, "Are you but death? Rin has been announcing for weeks that her eighteenth birthday approaches."

He smirked to himself, hiding his face from the two. She has also been making a nuisance out herself about it, he thought. Sesshomaru began to walk and Rin groaned. Always moving, she thought, never taking a break, not even for my birthday. She dashed along to catch up, the shorter skirt allowing her to run faster. She had quickly outgrew her clothes and was forced to make a few alterations, cutting the skirt shorter and sewing it together to make it wider for her much more voluptuous hips. Her shirt had become restricting, and she was forced to make a simple tube top out of it, revealing much of her skin. Jaken had said she looked indecent, but Sesshomaru made no indication of liking or disliking her new look, and gave no hints about changing it anytime soon.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru? I was hoping we could do something special today," bubbled Rin from behind him.

Jaken struggled to catch up as always. Sesshomaru's face showed no emotion as he grunted in reply. Rin frowned. Some special birthday she was having. In her village they would have celebrated with candies and wine, showering Rin with presents, and telling stories about how much trouble she got into. But to Rin, her village was no more. No bothering to make any more conversation Rin followed Sesshomaru. Rin wondered what it would have been like if she lived with humans instead of Sesshomaru. She wondered what it would have been like to play and grow up with friends and to meet boys. She wondered what it would be like to fall in love.

Rin's heart squeezed at the thought of loving someone. She had never known what it was to love, never known the wonders to be loved by others. Her gaze lingered from the grass below her bare feet to Sesshomaru. Or does she? Does she truly only wonder what it's like to love or does she already know? Could she be in love with Sesshomaru? She nearly laughed at her foolishness. Though she knew not what love felt like she knew there was no way what she felt for Sesshomaru was love. Who could love a cold-hearted demon, one that often showed he cared for no human? No, what she felt for Sesshomaru was respect, like that of a father. But deep inside something said something different. Something tugged at her heart and told her she knew that Sesshomaru was as cold as she made him out to be, but refused to show emotion.

Rin's thoughts were soon cut short as Sesshomaru ceased walking and turned to look at Rin.

"We're here." He stated simply and stepped aside for Rin.

She stared in awe at the sight before her. It was a village full of stores, and women and children staring at the goods from merchants. Perplexed, Rin stared at Sesshomaru who was calmly staring at the traveling humans.

"My lord," Jaken imposed, "why are we here?"

Sesshomaru stared emotionlessly at Jaken and turned his amber eyes to Rin.

"Why Jaken, this is a present for Rin. It's obvious she needs new clothes, so we will take her shopping."

Rin was overcome with emotion and did something not even she expected. She swept Sesshomaru up in a hug, sobbing out thank you several times. Sesshomaru, baffled by such a move, stood there coldly, his body tensed. Jaken searched his eyes searched for any sign of compassion but saw embarrassment instead. But it quickly passed as Sesshomaru stepped back.

"Get going." He growled.

Rin needn't be told twice. She raced into the village and tried to fit in, but her revealing outfit made it hard. Young boys and old men alike gaped at Rin. Sesshomaru watched Rin from behind the trees, and then turned to Jaken.

"We better follow her before she gets raped."

Jaken nodded, agreeing with Sesshomaru and they head out to the village behind Rin. The crowd seemed to part when they saw Sesshomaru, but neither Rin, Jaken, or him seemed to notice. Rin squealed in delight as she approached a man selling jewels. Rin studied one of his pearl necklaces, obviously intrigued.

"Tell me sir, how much for these."

The man eyed Rin's breasts and smiled malevolently at her.

"Miss, it's normally about 3,423 yen but I can give you a discount on one condition."

He leaned in to whisper in her ears and Rin's eyes grew as big as saucers. Sesshomaru, pretending to be interested in other things, overheard what the man had said to Rin. In disgust, he stepped forward and tapped the man on the shoulder. The merchant looked back at Sesshomaru and began to cower.

"Sir," he cried, "Please don't hurt me!"

Sesshomaru stared at the man with such cold anger in his eyes Rin shivered.

"Give the girl her necklace and I promise not to kill you for soiling the mind of a young girl."

He grabbed at the sheath of his tensaiga to show he meant what he said. The man nodded and reached out for the pearls. He dropped them into Rin's hands and ran away, screaming his head off. Sesshomaru, mouth turned up in disgust, watched the man run off. Rin leaned in close to Sesshomaru and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"That man asked me to have sex with him and his son. At the same time!"

Sesshomaru acknowledge Rin with a simple nod. He heard what that man had said. Rin fingered the pearls in her hand, walking off to the next store she was interested in. Sesshomaru watched her, carefully scanning the streets for any greedy pedophiles. As he watched her Sesshomaru seemed to see her as if for the first time. She was smiling with one of the women at the stores, laughing and giggling as they conversed about her selection of clothes. Has Rin always been that pretty when she smiled? Sesshomaru looked eyeing one of the men lurking nearby. Surely he can't be turning into that little hanyou Inuyasha? Liking humans? He cared for no one. But if he cared for no one, then why was he here? Why was he spending money on this human child on her birthday, or protecting her from the men? Surely she could handle herself. The man whispered to one of his companions, both gawking at Rin now. Sesshomaru stepped closer to them. No, she couldn't protect herself, not against these vultures. But why did he care?

Rin was finally done shopping and seemed quite satisfied with her wardrobe choice. Both Jaken and Sesshomaru were frustrated from chasing her around all day, but Sesshomaru showed no sign. Resting for the night, Rin insisted on modeling her new outfit for them. Jaken insisted on them just going to bed and letting "Lord" Sesshomaru rest from the long day. But the demon showed no intention of sleeping at the moment and told Rin to do as she pleased. Rin bounded off into the woods and came back with a wide grin on her face. Jaken gasped and Sesshomaru turned to see what for. His heart jumped at the sight of Rin, a picture of a princess. She twirled about it a snow-white kimono with rose print. Her hair hung down and framed her sharp face and contrasted against the pure white of the pearl necklace. Her eyes glittered and the developed silhouette of her body against the moonlight made Sesshomaru stare with hunger. He felt guilty, like the men at the village and looked away quickly.

"Where are you shoes?" Jaken asked, and the dog demon glanced at her toes poking from under the flowing kimono.

"I've always felt better without them." She answered, "Well what do you think."

Jaken nodded at her. "Much less demeaning than your other clothes. You look at much more attractive now."

Something in Sesshomaru said that Jaken was wrong. She always looked attractive, but Sesshomaru forced his thoughts to change.

Rin looked at the dog demon. "Lord Sesshomaru. What do you think?"

Rin was hopeful for a humanitarian answer. Anything that might tell her he thought she was beautiful.

"I think they fit." He said impassively, making Rin's heart sink.

But Sesshomaru knew he felt more. But could it be possible, she was but a human!

_I know, long chapter of nothing, but the other chapters won't be so stupid and long. Promise, just hang in there and R&R so I can make it better. Who knows, if you give me your ideas about where the story should head I might use them! Arigatou!_


	2. Shoes and Emotions

**_Disclaimer: I can tell this is going to be aggravating having to say this over and over. You'd think it be obvious by now that I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I write about here but noooo. I have to write this or I could get sued… Anyway, enough stalling, better get started before you all kill me._**

_Crack! _Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he searched around the camp. A sound had echoed through out the woods. He heard it, there was no mistake about it. He looked down at Rin and Jaken, who were cuddled together in a ball, fast asleep.

Cute, he thought, sickeningly cute.

He rose to his feet, eyes scanning the woods for any sign of motion, nose sniffing for any type of scent. Nothing. Must have been a squirrel. He stared down at Rin, who was breathing rather heavily, dressed in the rags she had worn early that day.

Even asleep she still looked beautiful, he judged, but quickly looked away from her, scanning the woods again.

No, no one was lovely to him. He would not allow himself to love. No one, especially not a human, would make him say otherwise. Wait, what's that…

"Keh. Sesshomaru, what are you doing up so late."

Fluffy swung around and stared into the flickering shadow of Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"Hanyou. I should ask you the same, visiting one in the middle of the night."

Rin stirred in her sleep, inhaling deeply as she settled back into a profound slumber.

"You should watch your volume Sess. You could wake the girl."

Sesshomaru snorted reaching for his Tensaiga.

"I could care less about that girl. Let her wake, but if she gets in the way, its her fault."

Inuyasha smirked. He obviously wasn't so easily convinced by Sesshomaru's cold words. If he didn't care than why is she still there. Especially as many times as she's been kidnapped.

"Calm down Sesshomaru. I'm not here to fight you. I just came to tell you I saw you in the village today. Rather nice thing of you to do. Buying a present for dear Rin on her birthday. Especially when you don't give a damn about her."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Or could I be completely off track?"

Sesshomaru placed his tensaiga back in his sheath and raised his claws instead. He had not time for these hanyou mind games. He was not one to be toyed with.

"State your business here Inuyasha, or be sliced like salami."

Inuyasha slipped his Tessaiga back into sheath to prove he met no harm, probably not the smartest thing to do against Sess, whose eyes were now red slits.

"Like I was saying, I'm not here to fight you, or else I would've killed you a long time ago, rather than wasting my time talking to you. I'm here to give this to Rin."

He pulled a pair of shoes out from behind his back, but they were different than any Sesshomaru had ever seen.

"We saw her leaving the village without shoes and Kagome went back to her own time to get these. She calls them sneakers."

Inuyasha dropped the shoes beside Rin's head and glared back up at Sesshomaru who snorted in disgust.

"We figured she might like them because they're rather comfortable."

Sesshomaru lifted it up by its laces, letting it twirl in his hand. It looked restricting if you asked him but he let it dropped with a _thump. _

"The shoes are dropped. Now leave before you join your precious Kikyo."

Aim and fire… A flash of pain appeared behind Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshomaru knew just how to hit him, but didn't let the triumph of getting under Inuyasha's skin become readable on his face.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha finally said before bounding off into the forest again, jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

Sesshomaru took one last scan around the forest, still feeling as if he was being watched. Inuyasha wouldn't have made the careless mistake of waking up Sesshomaru.

After feeling satisfied that the area was clear, Sesshomaru sat with his back against a tree. Morning would rise soon and there was no point of going to sleep, especially not with Inuyasha lurking about.

Should have killed why I could, Sesshomaru whispered to no one in particular.

No, he couldn't, that would have put the girl in the way of danger. She could have gotten hurt. What if it was a demon instead of that hanyou Inuyasha? What if she was kidnapped while he was so carelessly sleeping?

What are you saying, he whispered to himself again, what do you care? Just one less load on your back…

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked up to stare in the curious eyes of Rin. Damn. He must have waked her up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's this?" she lifted one of the shoes in the air the same way Sesshomaru had done.

Inside he laughed, but on the outside he just snorted in an answer.

* * *

"My lord, please, may we rest and eat? We have been walking since the crack of dawn with not a meal in our bellies." Cried Jaken, which was completely out of character for him, but it had been a while before he had eaten.

"Mortals." Sesshomaru groaned before coming to a halt.

Jaken nearly passed out. Sesshomaru sat on a rock nearby as Rin and Jaken began to feast on foods Rin had bought from the village. Rin sunk her teeth into a piece of buttered bread and her mouth felt as if it had gone to heaven. She had never had bread that tasted so good, even if it was one day old. It was still soft and smelt of fresh wheat and flour. Rin broke off a large chunk and crawled over to Sesshomaru, who was still staring off into the distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru. You really must try this. It's the best I've ever eaten."

Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin. She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling softly under the soft gleam of the sunlight through the branches. Sesshomaru quickly glanced down at bread in her hands. He couldn't stare at her face too long, her beautiful face.

God, why does she torment so? Sesshomaru questioned and snatched the bread from Rin's fingers.

Rin smiled at him again and walked back to Jaken, wearing her sneakers under her robe.

She looked down at her hands. A scratch dripped crimson red blood. Those claws, she laughed to herself, he cut me with his claws and I don't care. Because I saw something... I know what I saw.

The blood dripped steadily from the cut on her finger before she stuck it in her mouth. Care. She saw a tender kindness in Sesshomaru's eyes that she knew existed some where inside him. She saw through those golden eyes a build up of emotions he never let showed, like looking through windows to his soul. Then the shutters were closed as quickly as it opened, and she was shut out again.

A light hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her.

"Let me see." He growled yanking her hand from her mouth.

He smelt the blood from the very moment he cut her, but he debated whether or not he should help. He didn't mean to hurt her, he just did, and an emotion he never felt before float to the surface of his heart.

"This must be what guilt feels like," he pondered ribbing off a piece of fabric from his clothes and began wrapping it around her finger, "what am I to be guilty about?"

Jaken snored deeply with a piece of bread still grasped between his hands.

The idiot fell asleep. Does that mean I have to stay?

Sesshomaru stopped thinking and looked up from Rin's finger. The expression on her face as she stared into his eyes was completely lost and awestruck. Had he just cared for her? Sess stared into her eyes, not wanting to look away. So pretty... How could a human make me feel these things? Guilt? I feel guilt for no one.

She searched his face for something, any clue to what he was thinking, but he did it so often that she couldn't find a thing.

"My lord." Rin whispered, closing in to Sesshomaru's face,but Sesshomaru quickly placed a finger in front of her face.

"You must be quiet or you'll wake Jaken." he whispered before returning to his rock.

_Okay, that's it... Hope you liked it and I promise to update soon... Scout's honor. (Which might be a problem since I'm not a scout! hehe...) Okay how about you have my honor as a girl and my love for Sesshomaru... Yes, that might work... Maybe..._


	3. Desperately Tired

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it. No doubt about it…_**

Rin creeped over to Jaken and laid a hand on his shoulder. He had slept through the whole day and night and Rin had begun to fear the worse. Sesshomaru sat with his back against a tree, eyes closed, but still aware of everything that was happening. He could here Rin crawl over to Jaken but made no protest. He had slept much too long and he was ready to go.

"Master Jaken. Please, wake up."

Jaken slowly stirred from his slumber, squinting up into the worried eyes of Rin. He tried to shove her away, but he suddenly felt overcome with the urge to sleep.

"Leave me be Rin, I'm much too tired. I have but napped for minutes."

Rin tilted her head as she stared down at Jaken who tried to settle back into a deep sleep.

"But Master Jaken, a whole day has gone by."

Jaken's eyes snapped open and he glanced back up at Rin.

"Impossible. You lie you silly girl. I wouldn't be so weary if I slept that long."

But Rin shook her head in disbelief. How was he so sleepy?

Sesshomaru rose to his feet. What was this talk of Jaken still trying to rest?

"Jaken. Rise to your feet now or be left behind."

Jaken's eyes snapped open and stared at the amber eyes of Sesshy.

"Right away Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he tried to rise to his feet.

Rin grabbed Jaken's hand and he quickly pulled it away.

"I don't need your help you impudent child. I'm not that old, I can still move by myself."

Jaken stumbled to his feet with the help of the Staff of Two Heads and Rin turned to follow behind Sesshomaru.

"Ah!" a cried echoed throughout the forest and was followed by a loud _boom! _

Rin and Sesshy turned to face Jaken, who had passed out onto the ground. Jaken began to sweat as he tried to lift himself again, panting heavily, and falling to the dirt once more.

"I do not understand it," he cried, "I'm much to tired to move."

Rin rushed over to Jaken and tried to lift him to his feet, but he toppled over once more.

"What's going on Lord Sesshomaru? What's wrong with Jaken."

Sesshomaru approached Jaken and lifted him by the collar of his robes until the were eye to eye. Jaken began to squirm and gasp for air. Lord Sesshomaru is choking him!

Fluffy dropped Jaken to the ground looked over at Rin.

"He's paralyzed, poison, pretty soon he'll barely be able to blink, and soon after he might stop moving at all."

Rin gasped and grabbed Jaken's hand, while he began to cry. Fluffy just stood there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how did this happen? How can we help Jaken."

Sesshomaru was trying to think, but Jaken infuriating sobbing didn't allow him much thought.

"Jaken, cease with the crying or I'll put you out of your misery for good." Sesshomaru demanded coldly.

Jaken sucked in a large gulp of air as he tried to keep from crying. Rin swept Jaken up in her arms, cradling him, not daring to speak. Jaken wished he could smack Rin for grabbing him up like that, but her body was so warm and soft he made no complaints. Sesshomaru stared off into the trees, deep in intellectual thought.

"Jaken. What did you do yesterday? How long have you been feeling like this?"

Jaken desperately tried to twist his face in thought, but he could feel the poison kicking in.

"Nothing Lord Sesshomaru. We walked as usual."

"And did you get penetrated in anyway while we walked?"

"No my Lord." Jaken replied, blinking his eyes slowly.

He was so tired, desperately want to close his eyes, but he could feel them getting stiff. He had to stay awake for his Lord and Master.

Rin looked down at Jaken.

"We did stop and eat my Lord. And then Jaken fell asleep. Do you think it happened while we slept?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. He turned away from them, trying to think harder.

"There's no way this happened while we slept. I would have been alerted." He thought.

Sesshomaru was willingly to give up completely on it all. Maybe it would wear off it a week or so, but the odds weren't likely. Then his mind turned to the bread.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin.

"Rin, that bread. Where did you get it?"

Rin bit her bottom lip as she tried to remember every detail.

"A man, at the very far side of the village. He didn't have a booth or anything, but he approached me and asked me if I would like some bread. It was rather cheap too."

Sesshomaru glared down at them both.

"Rin, that bread was poisoned."

Rin had suddenly stopped breathing as she heard Sesshomaru speak those words. But why? Why would some one poison the bread?

"Why? Why aren't you and I affected? Why would someone do that?"

Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk.

"You saw how those people in the village cowered at the sight of us. One took the liberty to protect the town, trying to paralyze us with a poison that only affects demons, careful not to kill you."

Rin lifted Jaken as she raced over to Sesshomaru.

"But my Lord, then why aren't you affected."

Sesshomaru snorted, smirking slightly to himself.

"Ludicrous mortal poisons have no affect on my untouchable vigor."

Rin rolled her eyes. What a time to be bragging. Jaken had saw her, but made no move to scold her. He simply didn't have the energy. They began to walk and Rin was becoming more frustrated.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Don't you think it best if we get Jaken some help? I can't carry him all the time!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and grabbed Jaken and slung him over his shoulders.

"Ugh." Jaken groaned groggily.

Sesshomaru continued walking as Rin followed angrily. She could believe him.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin who was fuming behind him. He quickly looked ahead, not wanting to stare at her too long. She made him so intolerable at times. She had no idea what was going on through his mind.

That's the problem.

Sesshomaru looked around. What was that voice.

It's me, the author.

"The author?" Sesshomaru asked himself, "shouldn't you be writing?"

Yes, but I must tell you, she has no idea what's going through your mind because you won't tell her.

"Shut up. No one asked you. Just keep me going…"

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin.

"I'm going to get him help. So you can stop being so arrogant."

Rin looked at him in disbelief. Arrogant? She was being arrogant? She can't believe who was saying that. She wanted to protest, but the had finally reached the end of the woods and came to a small village. It was very different than the one from before, much cleaner and less productive. Sesshomaru continued to step forward and Rin followed silently, in an awkward awe.

She hadn't expected something so quaint and neat, and she felt home almost immediately. She looked at the small wooden buildings and the kids that played out by their doors. They all stared at them, intrigued, but careful not to approach.

"Hey toss it over here!"

_Ka-bam! _Rin had been collided into and knocked on the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up. Sesshomaru was gone.

"Damn," she thought.

She looked up to see what idiot had knocked her to the ground and gasped.

_Hahahahahaha! I'm going to leave you hanging. I'm not even going to give you a Chapter name. I'm just going to leave you dumbfounded, just like Rin when she saw (oops, trying to make me spill are you) Okay, that's enough! _


	4. Old Acquaintance

**_Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha. I don't own any of the characters. In fact, I don't own a lot of things. Let me mention them all._**

_**Inuyasha**_

_**Sailor Moon**_

_**My own scanner**_

_**My own published book**_

_**An anime plushie (WHY!)**_

_**Angry Reader: Hey! What do you think you're doing? We don't have time for this. Now get on with it or you not going to own a life anymore.**_

_**Gee. Sorry. I'll stop stalling then…**_

"Rin?" the boy questioned looking down into her sparkling dark eyes. "Rin, is it you?"

Rin grasped her heart in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. It had been so long since she saw him last.

"Wow! It's been forever since I saw you …"

_(I think it might be best to stop the story here, just to say that I didn't appreciate the comment of the angry reader._

_Angry Reader: You're not going to appreciate a lot of things if you don't get back to writing._

_Okay, okay, where was I?"_

"Wow! It's been forever since I saw you Kohaku."

He reached down and pulled her to her feet, smiling down at her.

"Wow, Rin, you've grown pretty tall. And pretty, well, pretty also."

Rin blushed deeply as she looked down at her toes.

"You don't look that bad yourself."

Who was she fooling? He looked striking. He was tall and muscular in all the right places. Freckles dusted themselves along his well-defined nose and stood out in his slightly tanned skin. His raven black hair had grown longer and creeped slowly down his back, and his eyes glowed with a fierce passion that made Rin tingle. He didn't look okay; he looked tempting.

Rin swatted at the dust on her dirty rags of clothing that she insisted on wearing on normal days. Kohaku stared at Rin with a sort of hungry interest. She had changed dramatically since he'd last seen her, and Kohaku couldn't help but gape. The Rin he had once known wouldn't have worn something like that.

Rin could feel Kohaku's eyes burrowing into her, and the realization at how revealing her clothes were began to sink in. But Rin didn't protest because, somehow, it made her feel more comfortable. It made her feel, sexier in some way. Not that she felt that way before, but she could feel it now.

"Kohaku! Hey! Who's your friend?"

A young boy raced over to Kohaku and grabbed his hand. He smiled down at him and brought him in front of his legs.

"Rin, meet Akio, Akio, meet Rin."

Akio looked up at Rin with innocent sapphire blue eyes and a slight boyish smile.

"Was I like that when I was that young?" Rin asked herself, gripping the boy's hand in hers.

He was so timid but cute at the same time. And quiet.

"No," Rin thought, "I was never like that."

"Rin," Akio whispered, "Are you going to stay with us too?"

Rin looked down at Akio, stunned. Kohaku laughed at her bewildered expression. He pulled Akio toward him and Rin watched Akio squirm slightly.

"Rin, Akio is my foster brother. I'm living with him now."

Rin looked up at Kohaku.

"What about Sango? And what about Naraku, I thought you were under his spell."

Kohaku's eyes went cold as he stared at Rin.

"I don't talk about it." He said simply and pulled Akio away from her as he turned away.

"No, Rin!" Akio cried out, trying to grasp her hands in his.

Rin smiled at him and grabbed his outstretched arms. Kohaku stopped and stared down at Akio coldly.

"Akio. Leave her alone. It is time you go inside."

Akio shot a pleading look at Rin. Rin grinned down at him. She had no idea she made such a great impression.

"Honestly, Kohaku, Akio isn't bothering me. Let him stay, I don't mind. I might be here for a while."

Kohaku shot a warning glare at Akio before looking back at Rin.

"Okay," he said glancing back at the young boy, "But I warn you he has quite the wild imagination. He might get out of hand."

He slowly let go of Akio, not sure if he really wanted to let him go.

"Watch him carefully Rin. Don't let him run off. I have to go, but I'll be back soon."

Rin giggled as Akio nearly swept her over in a hug.

"Fine," she said after she finally stopped laughing, "I'll watch him like a hawk."

A soft smile broke out across Kohaku's face and he wrapped Rin in a hug.

"It was great to see you again." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Rin's spine.

"Likewise." She mumbled to his back as she watched him walk off.

Her legs began to feel like jelly and she had completely forgotten about Sesshomaru and Jaken.

* * *

"Damn it. What happened to Rin?" Sesshomaru murmured as he looked behind him, "Forget it, she means nothing to me right now."

But Sesshomaru continued to look over his shoulder and saw nothing but Jaken's raised bum.

A small temple came into view and he groaned. He hardly felt like seeing this woman right now.

"Sesshomaru. I was expecting you. The trees howled at your very presence."

He stopped and turned around, dropping Jaken to the ground and making him wake. He may be paralyzed, but he still felt the pain.

"Kaede, I highly doubt the trees care of my existence, but I came to demand your help."

Kaede smiled in a knowing way.

"Ah, so impatient and inconsiderate, even when you are the one asking for the bargain."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You will help me old woman." Sesshomaru commanded, balling his fists.

"Don't worry, dog demon, I had no intention of sending you away, I'm am only trying to teach you manners."

"I have no time for lessons. Just give me what I've come for."

Kaede eyed the motionless Jaken, who was still half asleep.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, because of my age, my eyes tend to fail me, but it seems your friend is motionless."

Sesshomaru kicked Jaken with his toe. The glazed over look in his eye vanished, but he did not blink.

"I have no friends. He is just a follower to me. He is paralyzed, poisoned, and in need of medicine."

Kaede nodded and began to walk back towards the temple.

"You came to the right place, but there is one problem. My treatment is slow, taking up to a week, maybe causing a burning sensation in your 'followers' body as the poisons are destroyed."

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Why waste my time with you old woman? I could kill him and be done with it."

Kaede's eyes lingered on Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, tell me, why waste your time? Why do you help him?"

Sesshy was slightly taken aback by the priestess's question, but didn't let it show.

"I do it for the girl, Rin. She seems to care about the thing."

Kaede smiled at him, going inside.

"And you care about her"

There you go. Happy? Now, Angry Reader, apologize.

_Angry reader: Sorry. But you better update soon!_

_I will, I promise. Stay tuned for next chapter, Akio's Rambling._


	5. Akio's Ramblings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Which sucks, but the lawyers say I have to get over it and that I can't murder Rumiko Takahashi. So I'm going to listen… (For now)**_

Rin sat watching Akio with a goofy grin on her face. She hadn't seen Kohaku in so long, so it felt good to see him again, especially now that he was older. But Rin couldn't help but think about how different he had become, both physically and emotionally. He had grown into quite a heartthrob. His handsome good looks were something she hadn't quite expected, but he was a very active boy, constantly slaying demons with his chained scythe. And he had changed emotionally as well. Once cold, he seemed to be opening up, but she knew it must have had something to do with Naraku's spell.

Akio tossed the ball over to Rin.

"Rin! Catch."

But Rin hadn't heard in time, and now the hard ball was hurdling straight for her, and she had no time to move.

"Ah!" Rin screamed, lifting her hands in the air to protect her.

But in a flash of light, Sesshomaru came dashing out in front of Rin and caught the ball in his clawed fingers.

Rin, still in a state of shock, took a moment to realize what had happened.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you! That ball could have really hurt me."

Sesshomaru didn't answer immediately, but tossed the ball back to Akio, who was staring at him in bewilderment.

"I have gotten help for Jaken. Get up. We're leaving. You can get him in a week."

Sesshomaru turned to leave but Rin protested.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Why should we leave? We have everything we need right here. We can wait for Jaken in this village."

Sesshomaru felt as if Rin had told him a comedic story.

"Rin, I'm not in the mood for jokes. Now let's go." He growled, taking a step towards her.

"I'm staying." Rin protested, rising to her feet, her heart pounding so loud she knew all could hear it.

"What?" Sesshomaru snarled, glaring back at her in disbelief.

Shivers went down Rin's spine as she stared into Sesshy's cold, dark eyes.

"I-I'm staying." She managed to stammer, choking back her fear.

"Fine." He scowled glancing over to Akio. "I hope that boy can help you if you get in trouble. I'm not coming back."

And with that said, he raced off into the woods, not another word uttered.

Sesshomaru kept running, unsure of what direction he was heading in, but wishing to get away from the inferior humans.

"Who does she think she is?" he mumbled to himself, looking back. "When I tell someone to go they do not insist against me. They listen. I should have killed her."

He dodged past trees and jumped over large stones. He was fuming, his eyes burning red with anger.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER!" exploded his thoughts as he suddenly came to a halt in front of an enormous oak tree, tokijin in his hand.

And without mercy, his anger was set loose on the sturdy oak, soon reducing it to saw dust. Slowly, the red flitted from his eyes and he began to gain control of his composure. Never had he released such fury, not for the girl. He smirked to himself as he stared at the stump that had once been the tree.

"Too bad it was an inanimate object. It wasn't much of a challenge."

He silently slipped tokijin away, taking a seat on the oak stump. Why had he lost his cool like that? She's a fucking human adolescent. He didn't give a damn what that human child did.

He smirked once again, eyes drifting from the ground to the trees surrounding him. She wasn't a child anymore, far from it. But regardless, she was a human. And humans were less important to him than anything in the world. Nothing but the scum of the earth…

His eyes flickered up to the sky and the sun reminded him of Rin's smile.

"That beautiful smile." He thought to himself, leaning back on the remains of the oak, "the glistening smile on an angelic face."

His face seemed blank as he rested on the stub of the tree. Thoughts of Rin continued to flash through his eyes, incessantly debating in his mind.

"You seemed to be lost in thought."

Surprised, Sesshomaru's pitiless amber eyes flickered to his side, but he did not move a further muscle.

Kikyo stood before him, her soul stealers roaming back and forth from her body. Her emotionless face was pale and gaunt as her frosty eyes focused on Sesshomaru's.

"What are your thoughts so engrossed in?" she questioned, taking a seat next to him.

Sesshomaru did not move or answer, but continued to stare into the sunny blue sky. He did not feel like talking to the walking dead at the moment. Not when anger still coursed through his veins.

"Well?"

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly lingered onto hers as he rose to his feet.

"What I involve my thoughts in is no concern of yours."

Kikyo's face stood heartless as she watched Sesshomaru turn his back to her. Why was she wasting her time with this monster?

"I see you are alone. Of where is the girl and the demon?"

Sesshomaru flinched slightly at the mention of the girl, and his action didn't go unnoticed.

"The whereabouts of the girl and demon is the last of my concerns. I'm not the keeper of either."

Kikyo inwardly smiled at hearing the hint of irritation in the dog demon's voice. She knew the demon had a soft spot for that child, and she wanted to know just how much he cared. Bugging him could be quite entertaining.

"Truly? Then tell me, why is she constantly with you? As many times as she's been kidnapped and hurt, you've always been there. That would seem to me like you wanted to keep her."

Sesshomaru turned to face Kikyo, his heart beat rapidly with anger.

"Do not test my patience priestess. I have no interest in the girl or you."

He walked away from the deceased woman, not wanting to hear another word uttered by her; unfortunately for him, she wasn't done.

"And what if I continue to pester you youkai. What will you do then? Kill me?"

Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she followed close beside Sesshomaru, but he did not speak another word to her.

"I do not want any trouble, I just want a simple answer and I'll be on my way."

Sesshomaru's eyes stayed fixed ahead of him, his lips pursed. He did not have time for this bitch. She was aggravating him, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Well?" she questioned, studying his face.

Not a sound echoed throughout the forest, but the soft magical noise of her soul stealers, providing her with her energy to walk and harass him. Finally, Sess opened his mouth to reply.

"I assure you woman, that my relationship with that child is nothing like that of your Inuyasha's."

Kikyo ceased walking, staring at the back of Sesshomaru as he moved on ahead of her. Her expression hadn't altered, but pain and anger was obviously perceptible in her eyes.

"That it isn't." she muttered to herself, turning to leave, "It's much deeper than that."

* * *

Antagonism blanketed Rin's scarlet face like a quilt. She couldn't believe how arrogant and foolish Lord Sesshomaru had been. Everything they needed was here, and he had disregarded the fact like she was some brazen child. 

She quietly sat on the ground, watching Akio resume playing with the ball.

"He always thinks he's right!" she griped, slamming her fist beside her.

She hated him for being so haughty, flames burned in her dark coruscating eyes. But something deep inside of her was awestruck, that she had argued with Lord Sesshomaru and escaped with her life. Surely he had wanted to kill her, but he was so good at holding back his anger, that he dismissed the thought immediately.

"Rin." A voice whispered in front of her, and her thoughts quickly vanished as she stared into Akio's deep blue eyes.

"Oh, yes Akio?"

The fair color of her skin returned as he took a seat next to her, grasping the ball in his hands.

"Rin, who was that man?"

Rin sulked at the very mention of him.

"That arrogant man was a demon. Lord Sesshomaru. And I've been with him ever since I was little."

Akio brought the ball up to his nose and examined it, as if it were evidence to a crime.

"So he wouldn't have hurt me?" he questioned, still directing his stare at the tough exterior of the sphere.

Rin's eyes grew large with surprise as she looked down at Akio. And suddenly, she felt foolish. A dog demon like Lord Sesshomaru would never be welcomed in a village like this. And he would not be comfortable around all these humans, who would be constantly expecting him to hurt them.

"Of course not! Lord Sesshomaru is not the most gentle, but he's not a monster either."

Akio dropped the ball to study Rin's face.

"But I thought all demons were malicious. All the ones I met are."

Rin grabbed the young boy's hand.

"You have met a demon, Akio?"

He gazed at the ground as if he tried to burn a hole in it.

"I'm not supposed to tell." He stated simply, barely moving his lips.

Rin squeezed his palm in hers, concern filling her eyes.

"Akio. I can help you. Who was it?"

Akio's eyes slipped from the ground to hers, and she could see the emptiness fear left behind. A piece of loose raven hair flew about widely in the intensifying breeze.

"He's waiting for you. He told me I couldn't say a word to you, because he'll kill me. He tried to make me forget, but I remember. I remember everything." He whispered, burying his face into his hands and sobbing.

Rin wrapped him into a hug, and he shook fiercely in his arms.

"How could there be a demon here?" she thought, "I don't sense one, and surely no one knew I was coming. Why would they want me?"

She looked down at Akio's dark red hair, and stroked it softly. Was this the wild imagination Kohaku warned her about, or was this genuine truth?

"Maybe we should find Kohaku." She said in an undertone, and rose to her feet.

Slowly, Akio obediently followed, rubbing tears from his eyes, soon breaking into fits of laughter.

"All that fluff!" he choked through giggles.

Fluff? Rin looked down at Akio, a confused expression evident on her face; then, she realized Sesshomaru had that fur on his arm, and joined Akio in laughter.

"Yes, quite a lot huh?" she sniggered, running her fingers through her long silky hair, that framed her pale, angular face perfectly.

Akio's brow wrinkled in puzzlement.

"A lot of what?"

_Okay, sorry for the shorter chapter, but I felt like you guys could handle it. Right? After all, it's just a Sess and Rin fic. (Whom am I kidding?) Okay, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. It's greatly appreciated. I'm getting so many! Yay! claps her hands like Rin You guys are great! Keep reading and reviewing, and I promise to do my job. And if I can get at least 40 reviews by the time I decide to update again (I have a few other fics, ya know) then I promise to make it longer. It sounds like a good idea right? So what are you still reading for? REVIEW! Arigatou! (BTW, the next title is Colors of the Sunset. Ooooooh sounds romantic. Will there be fluff? LOL. Maybe... But you have to review to find out.)_


	6. Colors of the Sunset

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Inuyasha, manga or anime, but in the form of this fanfiction that's ALL mine._**

**_A/N: Gosh, I hope you won't hate me after this. A couple questions will be answered in the a/n after this chapter, but any other questions or comments, feel free to rant in the reviews. LOL. I promise, I'll answer._**

Rin grasped Akio's hand as she walked deeper into the forest. She lightly pushed aside low branches, eyes scanning for Kohaku.

"Where could he be?" she questioned aloud.

Akio softly mumbled to himself, not bothering to help. They continued to walk, stepping over stones and hollowed out logs. Akio was beginning to get restless, and removed his hand from Rin's clutch.

"Do we have to look for Kohaku? He'd find you eventually."

Rin looked down at Akio. What had he meant?

"He'd find me?" Rin inquired, her eyebrow.

"Yes. That's what I said."

Rin ran her fingers through Akio's hair. This child was really eerie.

They came across a tree stump, and decided to take a break. Rin sat along the smooth top, and could feel the warmth from the tree seeping through her skin.

"This tree must have been newly cut. It's still warm." Rin stated, rubbing the even stump.

Akio took a seat next to her, fidgeting with his fingers.

"You are never still are you Akio?"

He looked up at her, but still fumbled with his fingers. Rin sighed, scanning the forest. Where is Kohaku? A soft crack alerted Rin and she swirled in the direction of the sound. Kohaku stumbled out of the trees, staring at Rin and Akio.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, looking over his shoulder.

Akio slinked into Rin's soft body, and she wrapped an arm around him. Why was Akio shaking?

Kohaku slipped away his chained scythe and took a seat next to Rin. She could smell the scent of fresh pine radiate off of his forest green hatori. She struggled not to snuggle into his arm, to deeply inhale the soft, crisp scent.

They all sat quietly, Akio softly mumbling. Rin glanced over at Kohaku, wondering his reaction, but Kohaku was effortlessly still. Rin glanced back at Akio, petting him affectionately, missing Kohaku's longing glance.

He studied Rin quietly from the corner of his eye. His eyes moved down from her raven hair, down to her fair sun-kissed face. And downward his gaze moved, pausing at some of the more tempting places.

Though Rin was oblivious, Akio wasn't, and he shot Kohaku a nasty look. Quickly the demon slayer looked away, cursing under his breath.

"So, what now?" Rin questioned, breaking the deafening silence.

Kohaku rose to his feet, towering over Rin.

"I get back to work." He answered, walking off into the forest.

Rin stood up and followed, not wanting to be alone with Akio again.

"And what exactly are you doing? Did you chop down that tree?"

Akio stumbled behind them, but surprisingly, he was quiet.

Kohaku glanced back at Rin and smiled, sending white-hot shivers down her spine.

"Nope, didn't even touch it."

Rin looked at him in disbelief, remembering the warm feeling and his subtle pine aroma.

"But that tree was freshly cut, and you smell of pine trees."

Kohaku's paced slowed so he could stand next to Rin. His arm wrapped itself around Rin's shoulders, and tugged her into him.

"So kind of you to notice my scent, but I'm sorry to tell you, that was a oak."

Rin's mouth formed a small "O" as they continued to walk. The feeling of his arm around her, though it put her slightly off balance, sent her body burning in a frenzy of flames, traveling to the tips of her in shocking speed.

"So what do you do out here then?"

Kohaku looked back at Akio, ignoring the question.

"You're awfully quiet back there. Planning something?" he called back.

Akio glanced at him, eyes full of menace, then caught Rin's gaze. Quickly he looked away, mumbling softly to himself. Rin glanced over to Kohaku, questions readable in her eyes.

"He's just tired." He muttered, reading her expression, "He gets quiet when he's tired."

Rin was glad the boy was finally silent, because his antics were creeping her out, but questions about him still floated in her mind. Was this boy insane, or truly troubled? And what was his problem with Kohaku? She had seen the dirty look at Kohaku, and it alarmed her.

Kohaku moved his arm back to his side and Rin let out a sigh of relief. Though disappointed that she could no longer feel his muscular physique under her soft body, she feared her body would burn alive just from his touch, and emotions overwhelmed her mind. Thoughts, she never experienced before grew inside of her and threatened to be seen by all. Not just any thoughts, but sexual thoughts.

Rin longed to rip the hatori from Kohaku's well-defined chest and run her fingers over the ample amount of muscles that gave him the look of a man. Her lips quivered with anticipation as she imagined her mouth caressing his softly. She'd never known what it was like to share a warm kiss between lovers, but the feelings her body was tingling with told her it was much more educated than she.

Struggling to compose herself again, before her infatuation got the best of her, she reached back to Akio and swept him up into a cradling hug. She felt that thoughts of a child would cool her down, but her body still raged with fervor. She was afraid Akio would be aflame with her.

Kohaku glanced over at Rin and Akio, struggling to fight back yearning. Struggled to keep from squashing her soft body to his and capturing her mouth in a fiery kiss. To let his fingers run over every part of her, and devour her in places he'd only imagined.

He felt dizzy listening to her soft, bubbly voice. In so many ways she had changed, and in so many ways, she was still the same. Of course her body had developed in some of the most voluptuous ways and it took everything he had to keep his hands off of her, but his will was only so strong and he finally decided it would do know wrong. But as soon as she made contact with her, his body exploded in mind-blowing lust that gnawed at his heart and throbbed at his groins.

He could feel her slim bare shoulders underneath of him, as her body was shoved into his. Her kimono was cut into a tube top and her being so close, if he glanced down he could see a little more than needed. Not in anyway saying that he didn't enjoy the view, but the menacing glares from Akio and the smoldering, senseless aspiration the very reflection of her caused him, made him desperate to get away from her. But it was impossible, for his body kept calling back to her, curious to explore the unknown. To dare him to sense things he'd only dreamed about.

His gaze shifted over to Rin, who had lifted Akio to his arms. He envied him. How he wanted to be the person in her arms, to feel her soft body crushed against his, not bothering to release one another. He looked up at the sky, seeing the sun beginning to set. The sunset would fall soon, one of the more tender moments of the day. A moment he now wished to share with Rin. Alone.

"Well Akio, I think you're in luck, we're close to the house now, so you can take a break soon."

Akio's head did not lift from the crook in Rin's long, slender neck, but he did mutter a muffled reply.

They walked in another inept silence as they headed to the village again. Rin was glad Kohaku was there, because she surely would have gotten herself lost. And in these woods, demons were sure to be near. Finally, the trees broke into a clearing and homes became visible again. Rin could hear Akio breathing heavily, could feel the moist heat of his breath on her fair skin.

Kohaku watched as Rin rubbed Akio's back, humming softly. Envy spread through him as he eyed them with his peripheral vision. Her voice was soft and tender, like a mother to her child, and he knew Akio was enjoying her compassion. If only he could. He looked back toward the sun, which would be setting soon. He desperately wanted to share that one fleeting moment with Rin and he was deliberating in his head on whether he should. But by the time they reached his home, he made up his mind. He was going to do it.

Rin stepped inside the small house and immediately felt at home in the warm aura of the abode. Simply decorated and quaintly small, Rin could see every room in the house from the door, but still felt as if she was in a storybook. These were the homes she only imagined, the one's with a simple painting hanging on the wall and candles set on pine tables to decorate the room. The tables were probably the handiwork of Kohaku. The house had the soft scent of baking bread. And Rin's stomach let out a soft cry as Rin inhaled the delicious aroma.

Sensing her hunger, Kohaku grabbed Akio from Rin and placed him in a room where a small cot awaited. He grabbed her hand, struggling through her flaming touch, and brought her into the room where the scents came from. In it was a small metal stove, fire blazing underneath. Rin felt like the firewood as she recalled the feeling Kohaku's finger caused her. Inside was a woman of small stature, her eyes a deep ice blue like Akio's but instead of red hair, her tresses was grayed with age and anxiety.

She looked up at Rin, but no hint of surprise could be read in them, instead, she could interpret suspicion as clearly in them as if she was a book for her to read.

The woman rose to her full height, which was a small amount over Akio's, which really shocked Rin. Surely this woman was not as old as she looked? She had the body and structure of a middle-aged woman in her prime, but her soft blue kimono was dusted in ash, and her eyes were wrinkled with worry and the denial of sleep. Was she an insomniac?

"Hello. My name is Wakiko. I'm Akio's mother. And you are?"

She held out her slender hand and Rin grasped it hesitantly.

"My name is Rin. It is very nice to meet you…. Ma'am." She chose her last word carefully. The woman had neglected to tell her last name, and she didn't wish to offend her, but it seems Wakiko was suited with her choice of words, because her hand wasn't so stiff in the shake.

"Rin, you're a pretty young lady. How old are you?"

Rin smiled sweetly at the woman. She loved the way she said her name, almost like a bird chirping, it was melodic and simple. No one ever said her name that way.

"I'm 18 ma'am."

She wished to ask the woman how old she was, but she quickly shut her mouth. She learned from her mother never to ask that question, and she certainly didn't want to do it now.

"Please. Don't call me ma'am. Call me Wakiko. This is the name I told you, and I wish you would call me so."

Rin simply nodded and the woman smiled at her, understanding reflected in her decipherable eyes.

"So, how may I help you? Are you in search of bread? I've never seen you around here before."

Kohaku felt as if it was his turn to speak.

"She doesn't live here. She has come for a visit while a friend stays in sick with Kaede. She's a friend from my past and I was wondering if she could stay here."

He wisely left out the part that her friend's were demons and that he tried to kill her the last time he saw her.

Wakiko eyed Rin, curiosity visible all over her face, but her mouth twisted into a mischievous grin, her eyes crinkling upward, making her look young once more.

"I'm not old Kohaku, and I see right through your game. As pretty as this young girl is I don't think I can trust her alone in a room with you."

She paused. Rin smiled at Kohaku and winked at the woman. So she wasn't old.

"Well, guess she'd have to sleep with me then."

Rin gasped and swept Wakiko's small frame up in a hug. She was so glad she had a place to stay.

Wakiko's suspicions and hard demeanor toward the girl melted away as Rin opened up so much she overcame her with a hug. At first, this girl's outfit and natural beauty made her apprehensive to Rin. Was she some sort of prostitute, or girl after Kohaku's heart? But seeing Rin's shy personality to this woman, and uncomfortable distance from Kohaku, told her Rin had no thoughts of such things. She was more afraid of him than Wakiko herself. Akio's mother let out a hysterics of giggles, age wiping out of her face. She hadn't felt so young since, since… That day.

Thoughts of the past horrors flooded her mind, and Wakiko lifted herself from Rin, no longer giggly. Quickly she plastered a phony half smile on her face, struggling to flood out her contemplations. She heard Rin's stomach grumble and she studied that special gleam in Rin's eye, a glimmer she used to have as a child. The girl was hungry and she said nothing. Rin was more like her than she realized. She suddenly felt a close relationship develop between them in a matter of seconds, and this girl became like her daughter. And as long as she was under her roof, her daughter would not be hungry.

"Rin! Your stomach grumbles as if it's about to attack me. Surely you're hungry!"

The 18-year old nibbled her bottom lip as she quickly did an inspection of the diminutive kitchen. This woman was obviously the town's baker, because bread and sweet pastries cluttered the room. Rin had hoped Wakiko hadn't heard the snarling of her stomach, but the way it was rumbling so thunderously, she was praying it wouldn't wake Akio.

Wakiko rushed over to her oven and grabbed slices of bread and meat, wrapping them tightly in a cloth. Kohaku stepped next to her and busily worked in tying the cloth and placing them in a basket. Wakiko eyed him, her gaze unfaltering.

"Where are you two going?" she asked inquisitively, raising an eyebrow.

"To the sunset." He whispered in response, and watched as Wakiko's eyes sparked with intrigue.

"You like this girl?" she mumbled softly, glancing back at Rin as she handed Kohaku another bread sack.

Kohaku didn't reply, but continued packing, feeling his face grow hot and flushed. Wakiko smiled, not needing a reply; his actions were answer enough.

The basket was packed in silence, but this one wasn't so awkward, but instead was more tranquil and full of thought.

Kohaku grasped the basket in his left fist and Rin's hand in the other.

"Good bye you two!" Wakiko called as Rin pulled back to her in protest.

"Where are we going in such a hurry?" she hissed, wanting to know Wakiko better, but Kohaku's pull easily overcame her and she obediently followed, feeling tingly again.

"I want to show you something." He whispered, quickly yanking his hand from hers, " I think you might like it."

Rin, inquisitive, kept her stride along Kohaku, but it didn't go with little effort. He easily towered over her, and his long legs allowed him a better pace.

Rin watched in awe as Kohaku's kimono flapped steadily about him in the breeze, his hair fluttering wildly. How could anyone look so majestic to her? Realizing that if Kohaku's hair was flying, then surely hers was as well, she desperately tried to tuck it back to no avail.

Kohaku watched in humor as Rin tried to control her hair, wishing he could grab her hands in his and tell her to stop. He loved the way her raven-colored hair flew about her pale face, dazzling him by her simple beauty. Not only outside, but inside as well… She was so open and friendly, and never had a frown. Her voice came out in bubbly bliss, and she would clap her hands excitedly when she was happy. Those simple things made her so special.

Rin was quickly becoming tired trying to keep up with Kohaku. Never had she realized how much she missed Ah-Un. She'd never forget how the two-headed horse gave its life protecting her. Guilt overcame her as she remembered the day. Naraku tried to kidnap her again, wanting to place Sesshomaru in another trap. He sent Kagura and Kanna to capture her, but their plan had quickly failed.

Attempting a surprise attack, Ah-Un was alerted before they could even arrive, and sent a blast of bursting blue light in there direction, quickly striking Kanna. Silently, she fell to the hard ground, never letting out a whimper. Her mirror broke as she tumbled to the Earth, meeting her death. An enraged Kagura tried to attack, but Sesshomaru was swift on his feet, and sliced her head from her neck with one deft movement of his Tokijin. But her efforts had succeeded in setting off one of her "Dance of the Dragon" attacks, and it in a sick turn of events, ripped Ah-Un apart.

A deep-rooted hate for Naraku grew in Rin as the memories stood fresh in her mind. How she cried for Ah-Un that night, feeling more alone then ever. Not even Jaken tried to show her compassion, afraid of upsetting her more.

Kohaku's abrupt stop directed her thoughts to her surrounding, and she realized she was at the edge of a cliff. Thankful she hadn't gone over, she took a seat in awe at her surroundings. The cliff overlooked a waterfall, gushing into a deep blue lake below. Trees glittered along the edges, creating a canopy of shade over the water. Birds cooed from their hiding spots amongst the leaves, and all was peaceful. But most breath taking of all was the horizon, shades of deep purples, reds, and pinks.

Kohaku passed her some food and she nibbled on it in silence, enjoying the pulchritude of her surroundings. It was all so very romantic and gorgeous; she could feel a tear forming in her eyes. Then, Kohaku's hand rested on hers.

She paused, and then looked up at him, his expression unreadable. He seemed distant, and unsure, and shivers raced down Rin's back.

Then, slowly, Kohaku bent his head downward until his lips touched Rin's. Rin could feel her face blush, and her eyes close tightly as she responded shyly, curious, but afraid. Then, the kiss moved on, flames of passion torched their skin, and they devoured one another's lips in passion. Shocked, but curious, Rin didn't wish to break the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes, wishing to see Kohaku's expression, but abruptly pulled away. In a state of alarm, Rin scrambled backwards, staring at Kohaku's face. Then, she ran.

Ran as fast as her legs could take her, feeling guilty as if she committed a betrayal. And in a way, her heart told her she did. As she opened her eyes, she was met by those of pure golden amber, white locks of hair blowing across them. She was kissing Sesshomaru. But that was impossible, her imagination got the best of her, and she knew it was Kohaku. But even the obvious couldn't shake the feelings she harbored, and she felt guiltier with each step she took.

Racing off into the forest, she looked back, wondering if Kohaku followed, but seeing no sign of him. Unfortunately, she didn't see any sign of the raised tree root ahead of her either, and quickly tumbled over it.

BAM! She hit the ground hard and cried out in pain. She rolled over onto her back, and then slowly rose to a sitting position. Pain shot through her leg like daggers as she tried to bend it. She looked down and tears weld in her eyes to see blood drip gradually from a cut on her knee. She had never felt more confused.

Through pools of salty tears, she stared blankly at her leg, almost not realizing white flash beside her. She looked up in distress, fearing a demon had spotted her, but a clawed hand landed on her shoulder and held her down.

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered, choking back tears.

"Rin. What's wrong?"

He knew what was wrong.

He had spotted Rin with Kohaku and decided to follow, not trusting the boy in the least. He saw them stop at the edge of the cliff, saw their happy expressions, and then wondered why he bothered with this human girl. Then, their lips met.

A crushing feeling overcame Sesshomaru as he watched; disbelief flooding his mind. He growled mad that he had followed the girl in the first place, mad that he felt any emotions for this girl. She was human and he was a dog demon. The most powerful Lord of the Western Lands was involving himself in petty human issues, and he felt like a fool. Wishing to leave the girl and Jaken forever, he was shocked to see Rin run off from Kohaku, leaving him stunned and confused. He followed, out of pure curiosity, determined not to show this girl any humane emotions, but seeing her now, so vulnerable and hurt, made him confused with his own emotions.

Rin let out a soft whimper as she looked up at Sesshomaru. Then, without thinking, she ignored his cold eyes and nuzzled her head into his shoulders.

Disbelief flooded Sesshomaru as he looked down at the young girl, his body first tense, slowly relaxed. She was so warm and needed someone to lean on, if only for a second. Sesshomaru rested his hand on Rin's shoulder, quiet and trying to be as comforting as possible, but he really wasn't sure how. He was beginning to feel confused and being the powerful Inuyoukai he was, confusion didn't do well with him. So he approached it the only way he knew how. His hand tightened around Rin and he shoved her away from him.

Rin landed to the ground with a small cry, but quickly sat up again. How could she have done something so foolish?

"I will not tolerate such nonsense human. You made a mess, now fix it."

Rin glanced down at the ground, the back as Sess. Wary understanding was clear in her eyes, as she nodded her head. Yes, she made the mess; she has to clean it up.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, not giving Rin a second glance, and a shout echoed through the woods. Kohaku was searching for her.

Sesshomaru scowled, then raced off, leaving Rin alone. She called out to Kohaku, wishing her lord hadn't left her like that, but knowing his cold heart, she didn't linger on the thought.

Finally, Kohaku appeared from the dense woods, rushing over to Rin.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern apparent in his face.

"Fine." She whispered, but in truth, she wasn't.

She wanted to be with Sesshomaru, and Jaken, and Ah-Un. She wanted to be a little girl again, and not experience all these confusing feelings she had now. And most importantly, she didn't want to be away from Sesshomaru. Though she knew he was cold and distant, she knew deep down he cared. And as long as she was with him, she felt safe and warm. But now, she felt cold and stranded, even as Kohaku wrapped his arm around her.

She looked over at the demon slayer, her face empty of all emotion for the first time.

"I made a mess Kohaku, and I have to clean it up."

Kohaku's eyebrow rose in confusion, but he didn't ask a question. Gently, he lifted Rin from the ground and proceeded to walk home. Whatever she meant, he didn't want to upset her again.

He never knew passion could be so much trouble.

Sesshomaru-sama watched from the distance, his eyes narrowing to slits. The dog demon growled, unsure of the reason why. All he knew was that he was still confused, and for the first time in his life, he was hurt. Hurt beyond any wound he'd ever encountered, and it angered him. How could he care so much for a damn human child? He was immortal for crying out loud! But watching Rin get carried off, it seemed like a lie. It seemed as if Sesshomaru had really died then and there, but his body still lived and experienced pain. So much pain, he really wished, for a fact, he was indeed dead.

_Ok, long chapter… But only b/c you had to wait so long. I'm really sorry about that, but I suffered from a form of writer's block. Everything I wrote seemed to stink, so I hope this suits you. I know a lot of you are mad that Ah-Un and Kagura/Kanna are gone, but if you noticed, Ah-Un really could have carried Jaken in the beginning, but he never appeared, and then I had to give Rin a good reason to hate Naraku. I'm sorry, but I don't feel like I would do so well writing about a two-headed horse anyway, so he's dead. And so is Kagura/ Kanna b/c they wouldn't have fit well in my grand scheme. Would have caused too many questions. Well anyway, I hope you liked this one, and sorry, but school starts tomorrow for me, so I won't be able to update as much…I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You guys are the reason this chapter is so long. LOL. Well, I had so much to say, but I forgot what, so I'll shut up now. Oh, P.S. I'm sorry for my sad attempt at fluff and such, but I just wanted to experiment. Anyway, arigatou for reading and remember to review!_


	7. Emotional Battles

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any form of Inuyasha. My question is, does this fanfic count as a form?**_

_**A/N: Alright, alright! You want Sesshomaru-sama! You get Sesshomaru-sama. You want action? You get action. But know this… I despise you all.  
**_

Sesshomaru raced past low-hanging boughs, appearing like a ball of light to the naked eye. He easily dodged past the trunks and limbs and jumped over fallen logs with the most skilled movements. He appeared to be a trained professional as he dodged each obstacle with jet-like precision, moving at paces no machine could match.

But in all honesty, the Lord of the Western Lands was preoccupied in his own thoughts, trying to get his mind off the one called Rin. But everything he passed seemed to remind him of her. The moon peaking it's way through the leaves reminded him of Rin's silky complexion, plastered against her dark raven hair, which looked like the sky that engulfed his world.

The stars that overhead reminded him of her smile and that sweet tinkle in her eye every time she got an idea. He'd be damned if the river didn't remind him of her bubbly laugh!

Not a place he could go without being reminded of that damn girl!

_Clink!_

Sesshomaru had his blade out in one fowl swoop, metal katana meeting with the sharp steel nails of neko youkai -a cat demon.

"Sesssssssshomaru." It purred emerging from it's hidden place in the leaves.

It had bright golden eyes that glowed in the darkness, its skin was tanned a burnt orange and its hair was long and red, fanning out around its head like a crown.

On it's human-like hands were long metal claws, spanning out the length of Sesshomaru's arm and catching the moonlight with a malicious glint.

He looked like a full-blown lion on two human legs, adorned in a blue vest and black bottoms, he looked very regal nevertheless intimidating. But Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had no fear. Instead, he welcomed this neko as a distraction from the human girl.

"Who is it that dares cross this Sesshomaru?"

His eyes looked defiant but his whole demeanor was stuck in a stoic state, Tokijin still pointed firmly at the demon.

The neko shoved the blade aside, his long metal nails making a sharp clicking noise.

"I am Toru. Man paid to do away with you!"

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and stared simply at Toru.

"Who has paid you to do this? For surely you are wasting your time."

The neko's eyes flickered with a rebellious flash, glaring at the massive Inu youkai. Who did he think he was?

"You should never remove your sword in battle!" he cried, lashing out.

His nails went sailing for Sesshomaru's chest, but he quickly dodged it, jumping into the air and landing on Toru's back.

"YOW!" the lion-like creature screamed, turning on his stomach to slice at the dog demon's ankles, but Sesshomaru stepped back again, kicking off from the cat demon's back and landing on the tree behind him.

"Come now Toru. This is much too easy."

Toru snapped into the air, his back cracking back into place as he landed onto his feet.

"You bastard! You will pay for knocking a cat from his feet!"

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, lifting off from the tree as Toru went into a frenzy of attacks, swinging and slicing blindly at him with the same haste Inuyasha uses so often.

"Oh come now Toru. You never expect to hit this demon with attacks such as those do you?"

The cat growled, running backwards and charging at Sesshomaru head on, hands placed in front of him like superman. No way this bastard was going to get away toying with this feline!

_Swish._

The nails barely sliced a lock of Sesshomaru's hair before he had grabbed out Tokijin with his one arm and hacked at Toru.

A blood-curdling scream filled the silence of the night as Sesshomaru shook the crimson liquid from his katana.

Toru lay in a bloody puddle, the fluid oozing from his severed arms. Sesshomaru-sama had cut them clean off.

He sheathed his sword and looked down at Toru.

"If you live, give this message to the one who hired you to kill me. Tell him to send better men."

Sesshomaru stared down at the neko for a moment longer, and then continuing his journey, feeling slightly more satisfied.

But only slightly, for Toru could hardly be considered a challenge. In fact, he doubted if he could even call him a warm-up.

Sesshomaru continued walking as if he hadn't killed a man at all, the same nonchalant attitude a murderer had after his last victim. In fact, Sesshomaru found himself in a state of nostalgia, wishing he had prolonged the man's death. Toyed with him longer. Maybe even make Toru think he had a chance.

All good ideas to keep in thought for next time, which he knew were coming very soon.

Sesshomaru-sama found himself stepping out from the woods into the village he had left Rin in. He knew very well were she was, but she was the last of his concerns as he continued through the shambles to the residence of the priestess Kaede. He would go and check on Jaken's health, hopefully the little imp was well enough to force out of this place. After all, Jaken was the only idiot with the patience to handle Rin, a skill Sesshomaru had not yet mastered. But in a way he hoped he never did.

There's something about a wild woman that makes a man curious.

The little shanty the priestess called home came into plain sight, and Sesshomaru made no sudden emotions, though his thoughts would have shown a state of regret. He disliked this woman more than Naraku. She was, after all, a human idiot, that paraded herself to be a healer.

The woman was honestly nothing more than a distributor of herbs and prayers. Yet, she pranced around with the seemliness of a full-blown supernatural miracle.

He finally arrived outside the priestess's home, and he walked up to the doorpost with silent ease.

"Priestess?" he called out sharply, inviting himself inside.

Jaken lay on a cot in the floor, right below a window so he could get a cool breeze, most likely to ease the burning. He looked sweaty and almost sick, and he didn't notice Sesshomaru's presence.

'Obviously driven to sleep by the old hag's medicines."

"Kaede." Sesshomaru-sama barked out, stepping closer into the home, white hair illuminated by the dim lantern.

"Ye don't have to yell." Came a voice from behind the dog demon and he turned his head to catch a glimpse of the old woman waddling into her hut.

She dropped a basket of flowers and roots beside Jaken, and bent down beside him. Sesshomaru said nothing but watched in silence as she began to grind the roots in a wooden bowl.

"How may I help ye dog demon?" she asked, a hardly noticeable taint in her voice.

Lord Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow, then walked over beside the priestess.

"Kaede. How much longer will this process take?"

Kaede paused, draining the juices from the roots into Jaken's partially open mouth. The she set the bowl down and sat there staring at him.

"Are ye so impatient hound, that you shall return the same day?" she asked, her one eye settling on the figure beside her.

He snorted.

"How long human?"

Kaede rose to her feet, dwarfed in comparison to the massive youkai.

"Not much longer. His condition is improving, and my arduous task is near through. Maybe four, five days longer… After all, he is only better enough to blink."

She went over to another corner of her home, where cloth was hidden and she brought one over to wipe the glistening drops from Jaken's green skin.

Her tenderness was enough to turn Fluffy's stomach.

"Look, do not take longer than needed you got that woman? I will return in a few days to retrieve him. Understand?"

Kaede simply nodded and the Lord of The Western Lands turned to walk to the door.

"Wait, Sesshomaru."

He stopped.

"What?" he asked agitatedly.

"I have heard that Rin is residing with the boy Kohaku. Did ye know about this?"

Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed.

"What do I care?"

"Just wondering dog demon. Ye do care more than ye let on ye know."

A low, deep growl escaped Sesshomaru's throat.

"Old woman. Do not test my patience. You are only so mortal."

Kaede continued to clean Jaken's forehead.

"Sesshomaru, ye wouldn't kill me would ye? Thou do know I am taking care of ye friend don't you?"

Anger boiled his blood, as his hand reached for the heel of his sword. His emotions were already tearing at him without the help of this b!tch.

"I'm warning you hag."

"Hag?"

Sesshomaru yanked out the sword and sent it slicing behind him. Kaede froze in her spot, a look of horror plastered on her face. Her hair went falling down to her shoulders. He had cut the band around her bun.

"Next time, I will not aim so poorly."

He left, Kaede breathing heavily. He would regret that.

_**A/N: That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it… There's your action, oh, and I worked on improving Kaede's character. I'm not sure when I will update, so plz don't ask me to update the next day, it makes me feel bad when I don't. I just don't have the time, and I do have other fanfics that I need to update. Why don't you check them out? . ARIGATOU! R&R! Kitsune-chan**_


	8. The Vixen

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This is a cold day indeed._**

**_A/N: Ok. I happened to read your review and they all made me feel so good I suddenly felt like updating. This is why I tell you guys to R&R. It inspires me! And so, newly inspired, I shall update this fic. (With a treat in mind...)_**

Rin turned over in her cot next to Wakiko, whose slow steady breathing lulled Rin into a slight easiness. But though she was comfortable next to Kohaku's "mother," something nibbled at the back of her mind. And that something kept her from sleeping.

She rolled over onto her side, staring out into the darkness. She could almost see his features molded against the wall in a resting position. His white hair tumbled over his broad shoulders. His tall framed propped against the wall with his legs crossed comfortably; the fur on his shoulders wrapped into his lap. His face, flawless and cool, looked in a relaxed expression, as his arms lay crossed. His one arm would always be close to the hilt of his sword.

She watched him as he breathed, his chest falling slowly under that white and red kimono. She imagined herself undoing that blue-yellow sash: releasing her fury and passion into him. The thought made her squirm. Sesshomaru stirred at the rustling noise, his face scrunching in aggravation, then slowly, his amber eyes opened. He looked as if his body was moving in slow-mode as his pupils adjusted to the light then glanced down at Rin. He held her gaze for quite some time, not a word was uttered from his lips. His luscious, untouched lips.

Rin propped herself onto her hands, crawling closer to him. He didn't move but his eyes stayed locked on hers as she approached. She reached out a small slender hand. He evaporated, returning to her mind once more.

She dropped her limb in defeat, sitting on her knees. An inaudible sigh escaped her as she sat staring at where "Sesshomaru" had once been. He seemed so real she could almost feel his aura. Maybe she was just too used to him being there.

She rose to her feet, careful not to make a single creak as she walked from the room. Wakiko was still fast asleep, as was everyone else in the house. Kohaku had carried her into the house earlier that evening and Wakiko had completely panicked. She pulled out bandages and wrapped Rin's knee frantically. But it really wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. Rin was already beginning to heal as soon as she got in the house.

She hadn't seen her son Akio the whole night, assuming he was asleep. And Kohaku wasn't too far behind him, warily scooting into his room and shutting the door for the rest of the evening. So it was just Rin and Wakiko, talking about random events and experiences. All of which bored Rin. Though it was curious, because Wakiko was so young but seemed way past her years. Stress had to have caused this to happen to her. Stress over a long period of time. But from what the woman had told her, Wakiko's life seemed to be pretty easy going.

The raven-haired girl peaked her head out the door then crept through. She hopped on one leg, the other barely able to bend. Wakiko had given her a spare kimono, this one a soft pink with a red sash. It smelled of fresh bread even as Rin stepped out into the night air. The stars sparkled above her, the moon a distinct crescent. The breeze that surrounded her was cool and pleasant, chilled her skin enough to turn it slightly pink.

She held her arms, walking out into the woods. She wasn't sure where she was going, just knew she wanted to get there quick. Wanted to walk. Maybe it would clear her mind and let her sleep. Or maybe not…

Soft bristling noises sounded all around her and he shivered. Hopefully it was just the sound of small forest animals moving from tree to tree. But still she couldn't shake of the feeling that she was being watched. She wanted Sesshomaru beside her now more than any other time in the world.

"Stars and moon o'er head carry out my wish. Bring to me my true love. Let him bring a kiss."

She had learned the rhyme when she was little. Heard the other children chant it. She would never say it herself but she would always think it as she stared up at the stars. That was when she was a mute. And now she talked so much to some it was unbearable.

The sounds had seemed to ease into a soft lullaby as she continued her journey into the trees.

"Kiss me sweet and sour like limes. How many kisses? How many times?"

She stood on the tips of her toes and hopped, trying not to fall.

"One. Two. Three. Four—"

"Rin."

She stopped; fell over onto her hands and knees. A sharp pain jolted through her already injured limb and a soft cry escaped him parted lips. She grimaced, a single tear falling down her cheek. She looked around. What was that?

_Woosh._

Something had landed in front of her; made her jump back in surprise. She squinted her eyes, tried to focus in the dim light. A figure in all white approached her. She squinted harder. Who was that?

"Ah!"

A soft squeal released into the night. Naraku! She shimmied backwards not able to get up and run. Naraku moved closer, slow at first but then quickly picking up pace. She threw rocks and sticks at him, trying to slow him down as she kept backing away, but he easily dodged them.

"Rin."

His voice sounded husky and harsh, obviously angered by her attempts to keep him back. But she continued throwing items all the same.

_Thump!_

Rin's back hit a large tree, keeping her from scooting any farther. He saw his chance, bounding over to her and placing his hand over her mouth just before she let out a wild screech.

He yanked her up from the ground, holding Rin close to him. She tensed, tried to back away: pounding at him and cursing.

"Let me go!" she cried, pushing away again but his grip was tight.

"Rin, damn it human, calm down."

Her chocolate eyes trailed over to his face and she gasped.

"Sesshomaru!"

She grabbed his throat and held onto him, so relieved it wasn't Naraku. He growled and shoved her away.

"Human what is wrong with you!"

She backed away slowly, fiddling with the edges of her kimono. She frowned.

"I couldn't sleep."

His white eyebrow arched.

"So you decided to bombard me with petty earth pieces?"

She lowered her head. She had forgot she had done that. What would have her confuse him for Naraku?

"I'm sorry my lord."

They both stood in an awkward silence, Sesshomaru's amber gazed fixed on the girl. She looked so depressed. Something he didn't dare try to fix.

He had heard her approaching from his hiding spot in the trees. He cast a cool gaze down below, catching a glimpse of pink. His brow furrowed and he landed down onto the ground, golden eyes focusing on the figure. He frowned as soon as he realized it was Rin, calling her name out.

But somehow she had managed to lose her nerve and ran away from him. Throwing things at him. And though her aim was poor it still angered him a little.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He said nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I've… I've missed you."

His eyebrows sunk deeper as he stared at the young woman before him. What did she want him to say? I missed you too? Not this Sesshomaru. He cared for no one. But he did admit he wasn't unhappy to see her. After all those thoughts about her it was hard not to want to see her.

Rin recalled her thoughts in Wakiko's room and became very uncomfortable. She wanted to touch him. Even if it was just to feel the hem of his hatori.

"Rin."

She looked up at him, guilt painted all across her features. Her thoughts were becoming more ravaged as the days went by. He swallowed rigidly before he continued.

"Rin, you should return to bed."

Rin frowned. She wanted to stay with him. But she did have to return the kimono, and if she weren't there in the morning when they all woke up they would be very worried.

"Yes milord."

She smiled weakly up at him then began to hop away. Sesshomaru grimaced. Her could see the bandages as she retreated from him.

"Rin."

He reached out a hand then quickly tucked it away. Rin paused and turned back at him.

"Yes?"

He moved closer to her, hand resting on her shoulder.

"Rin let me help you."

She nodded and climbed onto his back. He frowned, not because she was heavy but because he was helping a human. He walked in silence; Rin had nuzzled her head into his shoulder. She sniffed him in, memorizing his scent. Remembering this moment. She held him tighter, enjoyed the warm feeling that surged through her body. Not a raw heat like how she felt with Kohaku, but a tender flame that kept them from freezing.

Sesshomaru's thoughts played in his mind as he trudged on. He could feel Rin, soft and supple on his back. It was excruciating. It was aggravating. He enjoyed it. Damn it all, what was this witch doing to him? Tempting her with her charm and beauty. Playing him like a fool. It had to be a spell she put on him. There was no other explanation. No way he could feel like this for a mere human. Finally he broke from the woods and relief rushed over him. Release, but reluctance as well.

He let Rin slide down, her soft body slipping down his back was more than he could handle. He bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes as she rubbed against him, then slipped down and came to the front. He opened his amber eyes, staring at her.

"Thank you."

They stood looking at each other. The silence was no longer awkward but filled with thick, overwhelming static. Static they had caused. And before she knew it, Rin was reaching up to Sesshomaru's face.

She rubbed his smooth skin, his prominent features angling her hand as she stroked him. Admiring his sharp nose, his angular chin. All features belonging to that of an irresistible man… Or should she say demon?

Sesshomaru watched in a silent awe as Rin's hand moved across his face, leaving a liquid heat in its place.

"My lord…" she whispered.

He stiffened, grabbing her hand from his face and holding it. Rin's eyes sparked with fear but her facial expression remained cool and curious. A curiosity he wanted to fill.

He yanked her closer, pulling her into a deep satisfying kiss. His hunger surged through him as he pulled Rin closer. Her back arched, she pushed deeper into the kiss, arms wrapped around his neck. His long, perfect neck… She could feel his muscles rippling beneath his kimono. It made her curious. Made her want to search.

Sesshomaru felt her soft body pressed against him. Their passion was leading way to lust. No… not lust. It was something stronger. He could feel her hands imploring against his chest. Soft and gentle. Fire burned in his stomach and tingled through to his fingertips. Made him feel like he was burning alive. Damn! What was she doing to him?

He pulled away, Rin seemed in a dazed as she stared back at him. Both were heaving heavy gasps as they pierced one another with their gazes. One gold and one brown… He backed away, shaking his head and growling.

"Never again." He snarled, and then bounded off into the woods.

Rin was left watching him, awake and hot. She let the cool air chill her skin once more but she still felt flushed as she finally went inside. Wakiko was still fast asleep when she crept down beside her.

Sesshomaru returned to his tree, an uncomfortable feeling nibbling at him. This girl was more than a witch. She was a vixen.

_**A/N: I hope that was good… . I need more work on my passionate moments but I felt as if this would suffice for you guys. Hope you enjoyed. Arigatou for the reviews and remember. R&R!**_


	9. Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (as cruel a fate as it might be to not have made it I know Rumiko Takahashi really stole my destiny. Darn her…)**_

She awoke the next day, realizing Wakiko had gotten up long before she did. She could already smell the scent of baking goods fill the air and the thought of hot bread caused her stomach to grumble. She looked around her, noticing she was still wearing the soft pink kimono on her body. She glanced down at her leg. It was still bandaged.

Then like a string around the finger the bandage seemed to trigger a memory within her of Rin riding Sesshomaru's back, her head snuggled deep within the furs of his pelt and inhaling the masculine scent that screamed man with every hint. Just the thought of it made her shiver and now, as she rose to her feet, she could smell bits of it rise from her clothing. She indulged in it.

Then the memories slowly returned one by one and she slowly remembered sliding down his firm and wide body. The slipping feeling wooed her into an awkward aura as she propped herself in the doorpost to keep herself from falling. Her legs trembled with uneasiness. And then that moment…

Hot, libidinous flashes of the raw and savage hunger she had nearly fulfilled last night returned with full blow and struck with an overwhelming power that she did not recognize. She felt weak, her whole body bent over in ravage shakes and she twisted and gnarled into a crumpled heap on the floor; writhing with temptation and desire so that it burned and spread with a white-hot fury throughout her whole body and tingled with a need she did not recognize.

She sobbed desperately in a corner as she tried to tame her first run-in with lust. But this was much stronger than the one she felt creeping every time she stood with Kohaku and it made her lurch and feel absolutely emptied as it took over her entire body.

Her breaths came out in ragged heaves and she finally lifted herself from the ground, her back upheld by the wall behind her. She was still trembling. Her eyes cast down.

Akio stared up at her, his eyebrow arched as he gawked at her with an undeterminable expression. It wasn't that of fear but it was twisted in a slightly confused but maniacal appearance. He looked like a frightening ghost as Rin fought to subdue her heat to tend to the boy.

"A-A-Akio," She stuttered between sweltering gasps, "Akio wh-what's wrong?"

The boy's large blue orbs blinked as he took in Rin's appearance with silence, that odd expression didn't falter even as she spoke to him. It sent another frenzied quiver down her spine.

She was going to speak again but she felt a cool hand grasp her shoulder. It was comforting in a way but only after it startled her and she jumped in surprise and looked behind her.

Kohaku's expression was obvious as his jet-black eyebrow rose in astonishment as his marble-cut features creased in worry.

"Are you alright Rin?" he questioned, his usually milky and resonant voice sounding throaty with anxiety.

Rin nodded in response, turning her mud-brown gaze back to Akio for mere moments than returning to Kohaku once more.

"I'm just… tired." She replied, rubbing at her shoulder and still trying to shake off the disorienting feeling of longing.

"Tired?"

Kohaku's expression was that of skeptical but he made no further remonstrations as he grabbed Akio's hand and walked him over to the kitchen. Rin, watching at first, finally decided to follow and hobbled her way into the kitchen.

Wakiko was moving with a resounding speed that hinted to her young age and with her slim and delicate body, from behind she resembled a slightly older Rin. Her hair –usually kept tied under a scarf- flowed down slightly past her shoulders. Red tints glinted in and out of the silvery-gray locks as the woman, clad tight in that same ashy soft-blue kimono with the lime green obi that she wore everyday, cooked as if she were alone.

Rin finally noticed that the woman was humming; her voice was soft and sweet and bounced with each note like a violin, smooth and delicate. As if the sound was a long string that shot from her voice box into your heart and fiddled it clean! She had quite a lovely voice!

Rin just barely resisted the urge of clapping as she took a seat down on the floor next to Kohaku. Wakiko turned around and smiled, just noticing them for the first time.

"Good morning." She giggled, stirring up the wheat mixture as her ice blue eyes trailed over the batch of kids in her kitchen, "You all look like gravestones! Why are you so severe-looking?"

No one replied and she went on talking in her usual bubbly manner. She was obviously a morning person.

"Well I want you to clean your faces after we eat."

Her electric eyes looked at them accusingly as they nodded. She smiled and responded, "Good."

Rin eyed the bandage on her leg and began to fidget with it. Kohaku eyed her with a smile and as soon as she noticed him she stopped.

"S-sorry." She muttered, placing her hands abruptly in her lap.

"What for?" he asked humorously, "You didn't hurt me or anything."

"I know, but…"

He interrupted, "No buts Rin. Never again."

She nodded and suddenly the words struck her like a mighty blow and images of last night flew throughout her mind once more.

"Never again." He snarled, and then bounded off into the woods.

She turned the words over into her mind as the overwhelming emotions of last night's kiss returned and made her legs tremble.

Never again.

Had he really meant what he said? The words were like a red-hot sting across the face, which didn't help the heat that already pulsated through her burning body and surged its way from her core to her thin mortal flesh.

Never again… 

The words sounded so hollow and cold and ate away at her heart in a way that she didn't know whether her body was truly smoldering or if she had just felt this way.

Never again… 

Would she never be able to touch him again? To hold him? To long and need for him the way she longed and needed him now? Never be able to curiously wonder what hid behind that kimono or what it would be like to touch that sash? Never realize the magic of being loved back? What did those words mean? To her? To him? What?

Would she never share a simple moment like that again? Would she never feel the entirety that she had felt last night as if she found her other half? To imagine her other half was the one she had grown up with that whole time?

The one who had no idea how to handle her first period? The one who walked away the first time she cried? Or the one who frowned when she was extremely sick and crying out for him?

Could it be the one she wished for whenever she felt lonely or afraid? Was it the one that she felt like could protect her from the world stopping? Was it possible that the man who she spent so many years trying to get a smile from was the man who she knew she had to love? She had no idea. But even as his words echoed in the deep reaches of her mind she knew the answers didn't matter now. She'd never know. Never experience anything quite similar to love.

Never again… 

She mumbled the words before she even realized what she was doing, "Never again."

Kohaku eyed her with estranged curiosity once again as the edges around his freckle-dusted nose crinkled. What was she talking about?

"Here you go!" Wakiko chimed out, setting a breakfast of hot river fish and fresh bread down in front of them, "Eat up!"

Rin frowned at the food in front of her. Wakiko reacted equivalently.

"What's wrong Rin? You don't like fish?"

Rin shook her head and chuckled slightly, grasping at her temples in a reaction she wasn't sure was embarrassment for being caught daydreaming or aggravation for frowning at such a poor time.

"No, no it's not that. I love fish. But…"

She looked over at Kohaku and Akio who was staring over at her intently. She felt her face growing hot as she returned her gaze to Wakiko. It wasn't the right time… She would tell them later.

"I wanted to go visit one of my ill friends later if you don't mind. It's just really important to me." She partially lied.

Wakiko nodded and smiled.

"Of course. But after you finish your food dear."

Rin returned her smile.

"You're on!" she giggled.

_**A/N: Thanks for reviews and R&R! **_


	10. Beauty and the Beast

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha but I am waiting to own my Sesshomaru plushie Sybil! XD Also, the song is from the Inuyasha anime series and it's called Shinjitsu no Uta (Song of Truth) that's not mine either, just improved the chapter I think._**

Sesshomaru's breaths were rapid fire, his eyes shut in agony as his whole body felt constricted and numb. Never had he experienced anything so painfully sweet, so excruciatingly wonderful that it made him melancholy just reflecting on the past night. His whole body felt lit and flickered to an irregular beat: as did his heart and throbbing head. He felt dizzy with the feeling, his legs were reduced to mere lead sticks and he burned in places he never thought much about. Nor had he thought any other woman did neither…

Finally leaning against the limb of that darn solid oak tree, the overwhelming emotion began to tame but still left him breathless as he squeezed on the edge of his Tokijin. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to do with it exactly, but somewhere lurking in his mind he knew that death was much better than this emotion he was feeling now.

That startled, flustered expression on her face was enough to make him wince as he dashed away. She looked utterly hurt, and somehow her vulnerability had hit him in ways he did not think possible. No woman could affect this Sesshomaru. Especially not a human girl, and of her stature as well! The one girl who he had raised himself and become something of a father to… Or had he really? In all honesty Jaken was more her father than he. He did nothing to care for her, or comfort her, or scold her as any good father would. In some ways he was useless to her being, yet, she stuck to him like glue on paper and it never really bothered him much.

Why had he sheltered the girl to begin with? Possibly the same idiot reason he took Jaken in. But no, this girl was very different. Unlike Jaken she had nowhere to run, and it wasn't as if it was his choice for the girl to come; after all, she was the one who tagged along without asking. But he never made any protests either, and all those times she had gotten herself kidnapped he could've let her die.

He grimaced again at the thought, realizing he had pulled out Tokijin. He scowled again, thinking that her expression, however deeply hurt was no reason to kill his own self over. Especially not for a girl he could hardly give a damn about. Surely she was fine with Kohaku, no, she was better off; all her pain would rush away and she'd be a happy woman once more. The very word "woman" brought on a marble-like façade. He still saw Rin as a little girl to him, a very attractive little girl.

Shutting his eyes, he let the thoughts die and was soon comforted by nothing but silence. The leaves rustled in the surrounding branches and very slowly the sun began to rise. Not once did he move, not a single muscle twitched or an eyelash battered as the sun began to peak its head into the sky. He was as motionless as a rock, still as a puddle, and glassier than a reflection as if his whole body shut down. His white-silver hair glistened in the morning light that revealed the golden tints within his fair complexion. His sharp nose angled into the air, the nostrils were still despite the deep breaths you could hear him engulfing.

His mouth, though thick and luscious, were thinned and pursed now. His usually soft face, even if it had sharp features, had a pained expression, but still he did not move. Not even flicker. At first glance, he seemed dead, furry white pelt swinging downwards from the limb. His white kimono rustled in the breeze and bits of his hair tickled at his face. He did not brush at them. He did not move.

The world sounded deafeningly silent. Sesshomaru did not move. He was not asleep, but he was not awake either. He wasn't dead, but you can't say he was fully alive either. He was stuck in his own world, stuck far from memories, far into the reaches of his mind where he contemplated the only women he ever really truly loved: his mother. Then slowly her image began to fade, and was replaced with that of a new woman.

Her hair was thick midnight, her eyes were that of mud but stars within them. Her face was the pale moon, her hands like long, thin branches reaching out to stroke one's flesh. Her smile… Her smile glistened like a reflection in a river and the expression on her face resembled a bubbly, almost content peace you'd expect of mother Earth herself. But the gaze she gave Sesshomaru as he laid on his back, staring up at her, was indescribable.

Finally, Sesshomaru twitched, an eye peaking open and at last his whole body reacting as well, moving simultaneously as he lifted himself up. His amber eyes scanned the area, the sun was fully raised and was almost high in the sky: near noon. He had lain there for hours.

Slipping Tokijin back into its sheath, he swung his legs over the branch then dropped down with a light thud, his hair flailing out around him before swaying back down to his shoulders and past. His face was stoic once more, his eyes cold. He no longer felt anything, no longer thought about Rin, Jaken, emotions, or death. He was the Lord Sesshomaru he was originally and all he could think about now was Naraku. It was his main focus to get his revenge.

His sharp, angled ears trembled in the air as if he was trying to pick out Naraku's voice, knowing very well he wouldn't hear it, but still it was worth something. Almost immediately he heard a woman's voice. She was singing, softly as if shy but her voice was melodic and sweet like honey. She was a good singer. He scowled. Not like he cared…

"_Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou  
dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa  
gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono_  
_tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo_"

((_this dispute will probably go on_  
_about that which is most precious  
I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things__  
even the gentle smiles of strangers_))

Rin sighed, crossing her arms around her as she shuddered. Oddly enough, the day was warm and she was not cold so she had no idea why she had. But she did not question such an oddity, instead wishing to go see Jaken as soon as possible. She had hoped his condition had improved some, even if it had just been one day and she was hoping that maybe she could help Kaede in some way. Surely she was a very busy priestess.

"You sing beautifully," came a deep but smooth voice beside her and she shot a startled glare in his direction.

"Kohaku." She acknowledged, her voice a little shaky from just being frightened but she was quickly regaining her composure. How had he snuck up on her like that? She didn't even hear him approach. He was surely a master demon slayer.

"Yes?" his voice was playful but cautious and she could feel him burning a hole into her skin with his dark eyes.

"What are you doing following me?"

A smile crinkled the freckles around his nose as he rubbed at the back of his neck, the ponytail swishing at his hand as he opened his mouth partially to speak. Then he closed it, obviously deciding that what he was about to say probably wasn't the smartest. Not even looking at him Rin could tell he was having some sort of emotional battle within himself and she debated just jumping in to ease his agony but he finally spoke: changing the subject.

"Where're you heading?"

Rin paused, looking over to him and shrugging. She knew where she was going but she did not want to be near him now. Did not want to be so close to him with her body still rattled from her thoughts of Sesshomaru. She feared that if he touched her she might light them both on fire and then what would happen? There would be two burning bodies that is what. And that would be something they did not need.

Finally, Rin sighed heavily, deciding perhaps that she should visit Jaken another time. Kohaku seemed persistent in his following, and would obviously not be one too willing to allow her to have a bit of privacy with the toadyish imp. So, giving up completely, she moved her way over to a porch and sat down. The house was empty.

The demon slayer took a seat beside her, chocolate-brown eyes cast to the ground but he looked somewhat confused and nervous. He obviously had something on his mind that he was not so willing to share, but even still he could at least say something to break the thick, but awkward silence between them. However the will to keep from talking was reciprocated between them: both were careful not to speak.

The wind lashed at their hair, moving it in front of their faces like whips but neither moved. Nor did they bother to curse the wind, very caught up in each his own thoughts. Sun cascading down golden gleams on their faces, heating their skin to the point of flushing, seconds turning to minutes, minutes feeling like a lifetime sitting there with the warmth of nature kissing their bodies. It was only when the birds became awkwardly silent and the usual bustle of animals seemed to knowingly hush themselves that Kohaku even opened his mouth to speak.

"Rin," his voice was quiet, barely audible as the girl was still recovering from daydreams, "Rin have you ever felt like you were so in love with someone that all you wanted to do was be with that person like any normal family would? To marry that person, leave past lives dead, create a family and grow happy together? To live and then die, knowing very well that you lived happily and your legend will live on, not only in your kids but the one you loved so simply? Have you Rin?"

She was quiet for sometime, dark-colored brown eyes glaring down at Kohaku in thought, as if trying to comprehend the status of his question. Then she finally pulled away glances, casting eyes down to the ground as she chuckled lightly. Her hands as an automatic reaction balled beside her before she finally spoke.

"No Kohaku," she answered simply and his eyes cast a hurt look her way, but she was not finished, "I've been in love with what's wild. I've been in love with passion and fury, anything but the norm. I don't want to leave the past dead; I want it to make my future. I want to be happy, family or not I will always have one. I don't want to simply die, don't want to think about growing old and being happy, leaving my love one alone to simply stare at my grave. My legend will not live on. I will not be happy. Not until I can tame the heat that is the love I want and know tears are what I will get."

She stared at him; her eyes deadpan and they gave Kohaku a slight shiver. He gave her a small smile, straightening up in his seat and nodding, crossing his hands into his lap and giving a sideways glance to Rin. He was only silent a few moments longer before he spoke again.

"Rin?"

Her gaze became more intent on him and he smiled. He was still so handsome, voice still so smooth and milky.

"Rin, can I ask who it is that you love?"

She didn't hesitate this time as she replied, "A beast. A passionate beast that soon I will not be able to experience anymore. Never again…"

He seemed unsatisfied with this answer; obviously he was going to be truly hurt later. But perhaps waiting so long was the wrong thing to do. Kohaku wanted her to say his name so bad that I guess he allowed himself to inaccurately fill in the blanks. Sure, she masked her words more carefully than usual, but only because who she truly loved was Sesshomaru-sama. And had Kohaku known that before it came time to tell him then he'd be hurt wouldn't he?

As he lifted from his seat to return to work, Rin rose up as well, hand shooting into the air to stop him as she called out his name. He halted and turned. She opened her mouth to speak then shut it. She couldn't grasp the strength to break his heart. Not now, not later. She smiled weakly at him.

"B-be careful." She finally managed to make up, and a small smile faltered at the edges of Kohaku's lips as he nodded and continued. Rin sighed. She sagged back into her seat and covered her face with her hands, scolding herself to be so reckless.

Sesshomaru said nothing from his spot above, simply sitting there in his quiet agony, despairing every minute he watched the girl. He cursed mentally.

_"Damn humans,"_ he thought.

_** A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I got writer's block along the way and had to quit but eventually I got back to it. Anywayz, thank you to all my readers and please R&R! I lurve all joo guys! . Signed: Your D.O.L author Kit-chan.**_


	11. Behind Akio's State

**A/N: Fight scene time. Because I'm that upset…**

He dashed to the left, bringing his sword down with a deafening blow; the sound of metal clinks vibrating in the still night air. He swooped left, hoping to strike some form of flesh but got nothing but air as his opponent dodged the attack. And then he sliced through the air once more and he was met by a satisfactory ripping, the sound of squirting liquid now replacing that of blood-curdling screams.

One down….

He sailed forward, cutting through the air and feeling a bone sever like butter, moving his katana in a diagonal sweep he was now ripping heads and limbs, weapons littering the ground with crimson glint. It was maniacal, killing spree with blood littering the sky and raining down like the heavens were crying. Crying the red sea as he continued to slice and hack, rip and tear every bit of demon that attacked him.

"Fools." He muttered deeply, continuing to rip corpse after corpse, slicing bodies five times over even before they hit the ground. More idiots had come after him just as he suspected. _Good._ He needed to release some anger, needed to release those petty emotions he held for that fool of a woman and return to the cold-hearted ruler he had once been.

He was Lord of the Western lands, ruled with an iron grip and killed with a more metallic strike. He would have no fools running about causing mayhem and trying their best to assassinate him while he was around. He was a fugitive to these demons, a person whose power they wanted to gain and a cruel man who stood in the way of them all. A youkai that blocked their path to power and would possibly chop their legs before they even tiptoed close.

Every enemy fallen, he stood amongst them all. Staring down he was bestrewn with blood, his hair and clothes no longer its pearly color. Now he was a crimson savage, thirsting for the blood of the not so innocent and willing to take anything that stood in his way. His eyes grew a color to match his now soiled hair, his hands gnarling and twisting to his truly demonic shape.

He was beginning to growl, snarl, not being able to control himself any longer. The emotions were taking over and running him down so low he had no idea what he would do next. Would he be forced to kill everything in his path? Would he not be the same man he had once been until he took down his own obstacle? And what was that obstacle exactly: that obstruction in his path to righteousness and revenge.

_The girl…_Growling deeply he pressed his grimy hands up to his head and dropped the sword beside him. Bodies stood breathless all around him but each one seemed to whisper her name, mock him for his weakness. For being as foolish as his imprudent brother… _Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin…_

"Shut up!" he commanded into the thickening silence, eyes bulging with their rouge tint and sending him into a frenzy of absolute madness, "This Sesshomaru shall take no more!"

He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the anger that was raging within. The image of his father brought desperate flashes in his mind, of how a weak idiot like him had fallen for that human Izayoi. How could he have been so simple?

And then his half-wit brother who had fallen for that priestess that tagged along with him. Human love was enough to make his stomach churn and lurch so that he was sick with the thought of it. Sesshomaru-sama would never do anything as foolish as to allow himself to fraternize with those that were so weak they made animals look strong. Who were willed by their emotions and were easily capable of any form of betrayal. The weak that died so easily that a simple fall could send them tumbling to their grave. And here he was, royal and majestic, practically immortal…

"I will not fall so easily!" he growled, hair splaying out around him as a snout grew from his normally perfect face. Bones cracked and stretched, morphing into a shape unknown to many. His body began to lurch into an awkward position, leaning forward so that his bones snapped so he could easily paw around on all fours. Huge ears sprouted from his enlarging body, red eyes glowing with malice.

He was now completely white once again, the blood that littered him before was now a mere speck on his back he was so large. Bounding forward he left a trembling in his wake, shaking the ground and causing a forest a destruction that almost pleased him. Satisfied him as he continued to work off his anger.

Meanwhile, a startled Rin gripped onto the nearest tree and yelped, the earth rattling beneath her feet. She had snuck out that night to get away from thoughts of Kohaku, whose deep brown eyes sent fire burning in her veins so that it was almost unbearable. She was almost trembling when she finally retired to bed that night.

Now, after listening to Wakiko snore in silence, she lifted from the room and hobbled slightly to the front door. Her leg still throbbed slightly but not as much as usual, and she was now able to walk on it with no more than a wince. Besides, she wanted to see if she could visit Jaken.

But it was that moment she was outside that the ground began to vibrate and rip out from under her legs. Terror filled her large brown eyes and soon silence gripped her throat. Other than the yelp she let out mere moments before she was completely constricted of her voice to the point where she felt like she couldn't breath. She was becoming dizzy. Sick with fear…

Because Sesshomaru-sama wasn't here, and he might not come at all… _Never again._

"He's back!" she heard a terrible screech and the frantic cry of a woman from behind her. Rin's body finally reacted as her head snapped around. She listened carefully. That voice was so familiar to her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. And it had sounded so close to her, and so very…. Frantic.

"My God my son! The demon is back! He's back for my son! Help me!"

Rin, startled, realized it was coming from within the house. And the only female voice there had to have been Wakiko. Large eyes wide with fright she dashed forward, ignoring the desperate pain that shot up her leg as if she was completely healed. The scar that had formed split and caused blood to soak at the bandage but she didn't notice much.

She dashed into the room, and was surprised to see there was no demon. Though the ground died down to little more than a tremble Wakiko didn't seem to notice much. Instead she was still fast asleep, her arm clutched tightly around the blanket in a cold sweat. Upon closer observation Rin could see that the woman was indeed shivering. The girl's eyes sailed to the room Akio and Kohaku shared but no one seemed to stir within their depths, despite the wailing of absolute torture their mother was emitting.

"No, please no! Have mercy not my boy. Take me but please not my boy! Why do you need my boy?"

Rin dashed over to her, bending down and stroking the woman's graying hair from her furrowed face. She cradled her close, trying to find some way to comfort her in hopes of coaxing the woman awake. Wakiko was soaked, obviously drenched in a sweat from all the apprehension she was working up in whatever nightmare she was having. And whatever it was it obviously had something to do with Akio.

Finally the screaming seemed to stop rather abruptly, and in her arms she could feel a slight stirring. Obviously the dream had gotten to the point where Wakiko could take it no more. The woman stirred in Rin's arms then lifted up in a trance, her large blue eyes trembled as they stared into the raven-haired girl's face, as if trying to remember her.

Then finally the dream seemed to peel away and Wakiko realized where she was. And from the look on Rin's face she knew she had heard it all. It was a few moments of silence that passed by before Wakiko stirred from her spot next to Rin, all the while she seemed to be stuck in some kind of terror. Her hands still trembled as she sat. Rin's face was full of concern, her eyes glittering with a curiosity that needed to be filled. One look at Rin and the middle-aged woman knew she had to tell her darkest secret.

"I'll make some tea." Wakiko muttered after another calming second, swaying to her feet and trembling all the while as she staggered to her little kitchen. She set a bit of hot water to boil then took a seat on her mat, quietly waiting for Rin to join her. Another agonizing moment of silence passed between them but Rin made no movements of protest as she waited for the woman to take her time. Finally, with a sigh Wakiko began.

"I'm sure by now you've noticed my son is a bit… strange."

Rin said nothing but merely watched the tears that weld in Wakiko's solid blue eyes, and for the first time in a long time the woman looked incredibly old. The wrinkles in her face were deeper, and she was so ghastly pale and feeble. Even her hair seemed to become grayer with the very thoughts that floated around in the woman's head. If Rin hadn't known any better she would have assumed this woman was as old as Kaede, who was teetering on the brink of extinction herself.

"Well, he wasn't always like that."

Wakiko lifted up patiently to check on the tea and the words she whispered raced through Rin's mind. Yes, she did recall how eerie Akio had been. So strange in fact that she had wondered if the boy was indeed psychotic. He would mumble weird things to himself and others, never really talk too much and always speak like something was out to get him: to kill him.

Wakiko set a cup of boiling hot liquid in front of Rin before retaking her seat across from her. The woman sat in another bout of silence to get her thoughts back together. She seemed so very tired, but her eyes held a dead look of sadness in them.

"As you can probably tell I'm the baker for this little town. I sell bread in this village and the market over. Most of the time I'm too busy baking so I send Kohaku and Akio to do the selling in the market for me. But that's a bit beside the point I guess."

She sipped her tea.

"You see, before Kohaku even came I was extremely busy around here. I never liked sending Akio to town by himself so I would have to find some point of time to either go or avoid it all in general. But after being forced to stay in the village for so long money became scarce around here. I was beginning to get rather desperate. Then Akio approached me."

Rin could almost see everything in her mind: a younger and prettier Wakiko rushing about as she tried to provide for the family, innocent little Akio watching his mother work so hard as his father rested in the grave. It was all a bittersweet time then.

"He said, 'Look Mother. I think I'm old enough now. Please send me into the town to sell the bread. We are running out of money to keep the business going if we don't go to the district. Send me and I will return with what we need.' And I assure you at first I was reluctant, but desperate and run down by my son's constant pleas I sent him on his journey with little more than a basket of my best on his arm and hope in my heart."

Wakiko took a sip of her tea, offering a bit of bread to her companion. Rin smiled lightly and refused. Wakiko nodded and continued.

"Well night fell and as you can imagine I got worried. My only son had gone to town and did not return yet. Many of the villagers here tried to comfort me, by saying he was fine but deep down inside me I knew that they were wrong. But what more could I do but wait? And I did, and as the time ticked on I was racked with fear. Night became morning and I had barely gotten a wink of sleep. My son had not come back from selling bread. There was a possibility that something bad had happened to him and I was sick with the regret that I had sent him to his doom. I was the cause of his disappearance. But my main concern at the time was, God let my son come back to me."

"Well I had become hysterical with worry and begged some of the others to help me find him. Kaede heard of my predicament and assisted in my aid of gathering some of the village men to find my beloved Akio. Days past and I was so racked with worry that I had not eaten, slept, or tried to work my business at all. Kaede allowed me to stay with her until the men had found my poor son. I was so desperately afraid that a demon had gotten him, or that he was seriously injured and on the brink of death in some ditch somewhere. Eventually Kaede was forcing me to eat as I was stuck on bed rest. I felt like I was losing my mind with worry. If it wasn't for the elderly priestess I just might have died. And then the village men came back."

Rin's tea was now her preferred temperature and she sipped her own, as did Wakiko more from condition reaction than will.

"Did they find him?" Rin questioned and Wakiko's frown told her the answer long before she replied.

"They hadn't. They told me they searched as far as they could and asked everyone in the village but they said that after he left that afternoon they had not seen him again. I was beginning to suspect the worse. I refused to eat and I just knew my son was in his grave and all I wanted to do was join him. I was barely hanging on anymore. I could feel myself losing my will to live, my soul slipping away. Everything around me was so unrealistic now; the very things I adored were now nothing more than fake enjoyments. Awed by this discovery I somehow found the strength to rouse from my spot in bed and wander. It was while I was walking past my house I could see shadows stirring nearby. Curiosity got the best of me."

"Who was it?" Rin asked, her voice almost a whisper.

She smirked at the girl. "That's what I was wondering. So when I neared by imagine my surprise to see two boys, one being Kohaku and the other my loving son. Overrun with joy I grasped the boy tightly but he did not respond. In fact, he was rather cold and stiff in my arms but at the time I was so overjoyed to have found him. So much so that I did not realize I had fainted until I woke up the next day."

She sipped the now cold tea but it didn't bug her much. Pushing the cup aside she gave a light sigh then tried to figure out how to continue the story.

"Rejuvenated by my son's arrival I had not noticed how weak I was when I left. At returning in my fainted condition—thanks to Kohaku—Kaede diagnosed me with a fever and I was forced upon bed rest for a few more days. But I had gained my will to live again now that my son was home. However as I soon began to return to my self once more I noticed that Akio was acting rather oddly. When I asked him about what happened to him he would tell me, 'A youkai…' Whenever I pressed onwards he would mutter, 'I can't tell you. He'll kill me." And left it at that. Akio began to talk to himself and would constantly seem in a wild daze. He wanted nothing to do with me, was extremely quiet and odd, often retiring to bed early. He'd have nothing to do with anyone else aside from Kohaku, and it worried me. I went to Kaede and questioned her but she said there wasn't much she could do. 'Watch him carefully and if any other strange occurrences take place, than alert me.' From the tone of her voice I could tell she was thinking of something dreadfully grave but out of her control. I could no longer turn to the priestess. I had to handle things myself."

Rin's mind returned to that day when Akio mentioned something rather odd to her.

_"He's waiting for you. He told me I couldn't say a word to you, because he'll kill me. He tried to make me forget, but I remember. I remember everything."_

Just remembering that sent chills running down her spine. But she didn't say anything. Instead she tried to figure out what Wakiko had meant by "handle things myself."

"Wakiko. What happened?"

Even more sorrow filled the woman's blue eyes as she continued.

"I tied him down, called upon a priest in a nearby village to help me. I suspected a youkai had taken some kind of possession of my poor son and that's what had him acting so strangely," a pause, "And to this day I still don't know if I was right. The monk performed his normal rituals but my son began to freak. He began to mumble things about the night he had gone missing. I remember when he had said, 'the man in fluff. He'll kill you if I tell you. He won't let you ruin his plans. He's going to kill me. He'll be back. He will be back. Kohaku. Oh God Kohaku. He will be back!' I thought I would die from tears. It was then that my son gave up his fight and fainted. The priest left but there was no difference in my son. That day had forever changed him, and he always lives in fear of 'the man in fluff.' I asked Kohaku about what happened but he always told me he had no idea, but he had found the boy in the woods and decided to take him back home. I've been forced to live in fear myself that the man will indeed come back with unfinished business. The youkai that cursed my son."

With that, Wakiko took the teacups and gave Rin a wide smile. "But you should get back to bed. You shouldn't let a little earthquake keep you up for the rest of the night."

Rin nodded and obediently trailed to the room, mind reeling with information. This was why Wakiko looked so dreadfully old wasn't it? To imagine… As Rin headed to the room she could see a shadow flicker down the hall and disappear. She paused, but continued to the room in silence, laying down and forcing herself to go back to sleep.

"The man in fluff…?" she muttered.

**A/N: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to put up but between laziness, school, and writer's block it was obviously going to take forever. But on the bright side it's a nice long chapter! Anywho, please remember to R&R for meh and I'll be sure to update soon! Ask a question and I'll try to answer. Yada, yada, yada. You guys know the drill. Thank you for ALL my reviewers I appreciate you all. WOOT RIN AND SESS! 3**


End file.
